Die Drachenfürstin
by jule2109
Summary: Hier geht es um Luna, die auf die Reisegruppe um Thorin Eichenschild trifft. Sie möchte Ihnen helfen und gerät in ein Chaos der Gefühle. Wie sich dieses auswirken wird? Nun, ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nichts weiter dazu verraten und Euch stattdessen einladen, selbst heraus zu finden, wie es mit Luna weiter geht.
1. Chapter 1

Die Drachenfürstin

Kapitel 01 Erstes Aufeinander treffen und Kennenlernen

Luna

Hallo, mein Name ist Luna. Ich bin die Tochter einer längst verstorbenen Zwergin. Ihr Name war Meera. Mein Vater ist verschollen, seit König Thror versucht hat, das einstige Zwergenreich Moria zurückzufordern.

Mein Vater war Bolin. Er gehörte zur Leibwache des Königs. Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit Besuch vom Zauberer Gandalf. Er teilte mir mit, ich sollte nach Beutelsend zu einem gewissen Bilbo Beutlin kommen. Den Grund würde ich dann erfahren. Ich hatte zugestimmt und er war verschwunden.

Völlig erschöpft und müde kam ich an und wurde von einem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, mit großen behaarten Füßen, empfangen. „Noch ein Zwerg?" Ich schnappte empört nach Luft. „Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich bin eine Zwergin und 194 Jahre alt. Luna. Zu euren Diensten." Ich verbeugte mich und fragte: „Seid ihr Herr Beutelar?" „Nein. Bilbo Beutlin ist mein Name. Zu euren Diensten. Verzeiht. Nun erkenne ich eine Frau in Euch." Ich lachte auf, als ich das Haus betrat. Gandalf trat auf mich zu.

„Luna. Schön, dass du kommen konntest." „Gandalf. Wie geht es Euch?" „Sehr gut, danke." Ich betrat den Essraum und brüllte in den Lärm hinein: „Ruhe" „Khuzdûl! Das ist Zwergensprache.", begann ein kahlköpfiger Zwerg, der nicht freundlich aussah, mit den vielen Tattoos am Körper. „Ich bin eine Zwergin. Also spreche ich auch Khuzdûl, Meister Zwerg."

Alles grinste. Zwei paar besonders aufmerksame, blassblaue und braune Augen beobachteten mich. „Setz dich, Luna. Herr Dwalin, seid nett zu ihr. Ihr kanntet Lunas Eltern sehr gut. Ihr alle tatet das, bis auf Kili und Fili.", fuhr Gandalf dazwischen. Ich lief beherzt über den Tisch und wandte mich zu den Besitzern, der blassblauen und braunen Augen. Sofort rückten sie ein Stück auseinander.

So passte ich noch dazwischen. „Danke, die Herren.", bedankte ich mich auf Khuzdûl. „Gern geschehen. Ich bin Fili... und ich bin Kili. Zu euren Diensten.", kam es von meinen beiden Sitznachbarn. „Aha. Brüder, richtig? Und Kili ist älter?", fragte ich in Khuzdûl nach. „Nein! Ich bin 82 und Kili ist erst 77", grinste Fili erschrocken. „Dann seid ihr ja schon steinalt, Herr Fili. Ich bin Luna. Zu euren Diensten. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich bin 194 Jahre alt." Alles lachte brüllend über Filis Gesicht. Ich hatte empfindliche Ohren und knurrte laut genug für alle auf. Es herrschte Ruhe.

„Schon besser.", kommentierte ich. „Sonst werde ich bei dem Lärm noch taub." „Das klang echt gruselig.", gab ein Zwerg mit Mütze zu. „Euer Name, Herr Zwerg?", erbat ich, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. „Bofur. Zu euren Diensten, Mylady", antwortete er mir. Nach dem Essen, die Zwerge ergatterten noch reichlich für mich, was ich dankend annahm, wurde aufgeräumt und gesungen.

Nachdem alle aufgestanden waren, stellten sich alle noch einmal vor. Jedes Mal gefolgt von einem „Zu euren Diensten." und einer tiefen Verbeugung. Dann klopfte es laut. Ein weiterer Zwerg kam dazu. Er sah mich. „Luna? Tochter der Meera und des Bolin?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ja, Herr Zwerg. Genau die bin ich." Unsere Augen trafen sich und ich konnte nicht mehr wegschauen. Er hatte wunderschöne eisblaue Augen. „Komm her." Irgendwie hatten alle bemerkt, dass wir uns für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen gestarrt hatten. Jedenfalls grinsen alle megabreit und ich kapierte anscheinend nicht warum. War das für den fremden Zwerg normal? Sei es drum.

Ich wunderte mich über den fremden Zwerg und gehorchte seiner natürlichen Autorität. „Luna. Zu euren Diensten." Ich verneigte mich vor ihm, meinem Instinkt gehorchend. „Du verneigst dich vor niemandem. Ich bin Thorin. Sohn des Thrain. Enkel von Thror. Einst schwor ich deinen Eltern dich zu beschützen. Doch du warst verschwunden. Ich suchte dich lange und fand dich nirgendwo. Du wirst mit uns kommen. Wir wollen zum Erebor." „DAS ist der legendäre Thorin Eichenschild? Thrains Sohn? Der ist ja echt Hammer attraktiv!", dachte ich und hoffte, so sehr, es nicht laut ausgesprochen zuhaben. Ich habe mich dadurch schon öfter bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Ich schwöre es, für Peinlichkeiten habe ich Talent.

„Erebor? Die Heimat meiner Eltern?" „Ja." „Das geht nicht, Herr. Ich suche nach Eurem Vater. Thrain. Eine heiße Spur habe ich schon. Sobald ich ihn habe, folgen wir Euch. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben und der Ehre meiner Ahnen." „Mein Vater ist Tod, Kind." „Nein, Herr, ist er nicht. Dies ist von ihm und genau 14 Tage alt. Ich soll es Euch geben. Ein Bote gab es mir.", erwiderte ich und gab ihm einem Brief auf dessen Rückseite Thrains Siegel prangte.

Hörbar schnappte er nach Luft. Er brach das Siegel. „Mein lieber Thorin...", begann er zu lesen und fuhr fort: „...in der Nacht, als mein Vater starb, ging ich fort um dich zu beschützen. Ich war so dumm. Vergib mir. Ich war lange in der Orkfestung Golgudur gefangen und konnte mich befreien. Zusammen mit einem Hautwechsler. Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, schick mir deine/n beste/n Krieger/in. Ich werde ihr/ihm unverzüglich mit Legionen von Heimatlosen Zwergen folgen. Ich bin in der Nähe vom Düsterwald. Bis Bald, Dein Vater Thrain."

Schluchzend fiel er mir in die Arme. Er weinte vor Freude und Erleichterung. Ich fing ihn mühelos auf. „Herr?" „Ja" „Ich weiß, um Eure Freude. Doch versprecht mir was." „Alles!" „Nehmt euch vor Trollen in Acht. Geht, wenn möglich, den Goblins aus dem Weg. Je näher ihr dem Erebor kommt, umso Gefahrvoller wird der Weg. Im Düsterwald gibt es einen Elbenweg. Den zu verlassen wäre töricht und dumm.

Esragoth nicht zu vergessen. Die Menschen dort sind bettelarm, hungern, während der Bürgermeister in Saus und Braus lebt. Schwört mir, dass ihr Euch Verbündete sucht und noch vorm Düsterwald auf das Eintreffen von mir und Eurem Vater wartet. Sonst sehen wir uns in Thal, am Durins Tag. Geht auf KEINEN Fall, ohne mich darein. Smaug ist unberechenbar. Orks sammeln sich. In 2 Legionen mindestens.

Beide werden von Gundabad Orks angeführt. Hütet Euch vor denen. Schickt nach Dain Eisenfuß und den übrigen Zwergenlords. Nichts auf eigene Faust. Es geht um Euer aller Leben. Ich meine diese Warnung todernst, Mylord. Ich schwöre Euch hiermit, Folgschaft und Treue bis an mein Lebensende.", warnte ich ihn eindringlich und sah ihm mit bierernstem Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen.

„Gut. Balin ist alles notiert?" „Ja, Thorin." „Ihr wagt es, Mylord, mit Vornamen anzusprechen? Wo ist der gebührende Respekt geblieben?", fragte ich knurrend. „Ist gut, Luna. Alle dürfen das. Du auch. Ich bestehe darauf." „Es ehrt mich sehr, Mylord, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Vergebt mir. Nehmt nur meine Waffen mit. Was ich brauche, trage ich am Körper. Bleibt am Leben und stellt nichts Dummes an."

„Hast du meine Neffen Fili und Kili schon kennengelernt?" „Ja, Mylord. Eure Schwesternsöhne oder auch Eures Bruderssöhne sind sehr charmant, höflich und fürsorglich.", lobte ich bestätigend. „Sie sind die Söhne meiner Schwester." Ich errötete sehr. Thorin lachte nur noch charmant. „Woher wisst ihr das alles?", fragte Dwalin neugierig nach und bezog sich auf die Warnung, die ich ausgesprochen hatte.

„Von meinen Verbündeten. Ich bitte Euch alle, sehr gut auf die Königliche Familie zu achten und sie zu verteidigen." Alle schworen es mir. Alle versammelten sich im Wohnzimmer und die Männer sangen ein wunderschönes Lied. Ich achtete jedoch nur auf Thorin. Er hatte eine so schöne Singstimme. Die Brüder grinsten mich frech an. Ich mochte die beiden. Ihr Onkel war mir jedoch lieber.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 02 Die Warnung und die Überraschung

Luna

Am nächsten Morgen war ich vor allen anderen wach. Gandalf erwartete mich schon. „So früh schon los?", fragte er leise. „Ja, leider. Passt gut auf die Gemeinschaft auf. Ich werde Erkundigungen einholen, ob das Zwergenheer marschbereit ist. Führt die Zwerge an den Trollen, den Goblins und am Elbenkönig vorbei. König Grünblatt ist nicht gut auf Zwerge zu sprechen.

Verlasst die Gemeinschaft nicht, werter Istari. Ich flehe Euch an, da ich Thrain versprach, sein Volk zu beschützen.", flüsterte ich und nahm Gandalf mit raus. Vor das Haus, so dass wir außer Hörweite waren. „Meine Verbündeten sprechen in der Tat von mindestens 2 Gundabad Orks, die den Erebor angreifen wollen. Wir brauchen Smaugs Hilfe.

Mit ihm zusammen können wir siegen. Ohne ihn sind wir verloren.", warnte ich auch ihn noch mal eindringlich. Er nickte und ich ging. Kurz nach Beutelsend verwandelte ich mich in einen riesigen, geflügelten Drachen und hob ab. Die Welt unter mir war so winzig. Ich überflog die Trolle, die etwa 2-3 Tage entfernt waren. Dann das Nebelgebirge, mit den Goblins. Die stanken bis zum Umfallen. Kurz vorm Düsterwald landete ich und wurde wieder zur Zwergin. Thrain trat auf mich zu. „Luna?" „Ja, Herr. Ich habe Thorin getroffen. Ihn gewarnt und Euren Brief überreicht. Er weinte vor Freude. Ich hatte die Ehre, seine Schwesternsöhne kennenzulernen.

Eure Enkel, Herr. Sie sind klug, charmant, höflich und fürsorglich. Ihr habt allen Grund stolz zu sein. Fili ist 82, blond, blaue Augen. Kili ist dunkelhaarig, tiefbraune Augen, sehr attraktiv und ein Lausbub. Lacht gern und viel. Er ist jünger, als Fili. Kili ist 77. Ich schwor, wie einst Euch, Eurem Sohn, dass wir mit Eurem Heer folgen, wenn er nach Hilfe schickt. Ich werde kommen und Euch informieren. Seid ihr marschbereit? Ich schwor Thorin, die Folgschaft und Treue, bis an mein Lebensende.

Genau wie Euch, Mylord. Sichert den Elbenweg, egal wie. Nur tut es. Ich werde bald zurückkehren." „Gut so. Ja, wir sind marschbereit." „Ich werde mich in Euren Kopf einklinken und meinen Namen nennen. Dann, wenn wir am Düsterwald sind, nehmt die Zwerge in Eure Mitte. Lasst sie nicht aus den Augen. Dann marschieren wir gemeinsam zum Erebor. Auf Wiedersehen, Mylord." „Bis Bald, Luna."

Ich kehrte zu Thorin zurück und landete als Drache vor ihm. „Drache!", schrie jemand. **„Mylord! Ich bin es Luna."** , richtete ich meinen Geist gegen seinen. Wie eine Waffe. Gleichzeitig wandelte ich mich zurück. „L-U-N-A!", schrie Thorin und rannte auf mich zu. Nun war ich wieder eine Zwergin. Alle kamen auf mich zu. Ich stürzte und genau in Thorins Arme.

„Thorin! Hilf mir mal bitte hoch." Sofort zog er mich zurück auf meine Füße. „Luna! Bei meinem Barte. In Durins Namen, warst DU der Drache? Wie geht das? Wieso gerade du?", fragten Kili und Fili durcheinander. „KILI! FILI! Ruhe bitte.", brüllte ich dazwischen. Sie verstummten. „Danke. Mylord. Ich war bei Eurem Vater Thrain. Das Zwergenheer ist marschbereit unter dem Kommando Eures Vaters. Ihm geht es sehr gut.

Ja, ICH war der Drache. Vor 50 Jahren geriet ich in einen Kampf und wurde schwer verwundet. Ein Istari, ein Hautwechsler, ein Elb und vier Drachen fanden mich, als ich auf der Schwelle des Todes stand. Sie vertrieben die beiden weißen Gundabad Orks und heilten mich. Ich bekam die stärkste Medizin, die es gibt.", erklärte ich ruhig und noch immer von Thorin gestützt.

„Was ist das für Medizin?", wollte Balin wissen. „Blut, Herr Balin. Blut ist die machtvollste Medizin. Der Elb und der Istari wussten diese anzuwenden. Die Drachen und der Hautwechsler sammelten ihr Blut in einem Kelch und ließen es mich trinken. Dadurch erhielt ich meine Fähigkeiten. Nur deshalb lebe ich noch.", endete ich.

„Okay! Ich verstehe. Begleitest du uns?", fragte Thorin. „Ja, tu ich. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.", gab ich sanft zurück. „Die wäre?", fragte Thorin ungeduldig. „Ihr tut was ich sage." Jetzt schnaubte er. „Ich glaube, ihr wollt Euren Vater lebend erreichen, oder etwa nicht, Mylord?", spielte ich meinen Trumpf aus.

„Ja, das will ich. Also gut. Wir führen gemeinsam alles an.", willigte Thorin ein. „Gut, Mylord. Gemeinsam mit Euren Neffen." Darauf gaben wir uns die Hand. Alle saßen wieder auf. Kili saß auf seinem Pony und Gandalf hob mich zu ihm hoch. Vorsichtig zog Kili mich zu sich. Beide Arme um mich gelegt, so dass er die Zügel halten konnte. Als das Pony loslief, klammerte ich mich an ihm fest.

„Hast du Angst?" „Nein. Ich saß noch nie auf einem Pony. Ich will nicht runterfallen." Fili lachte leise auf. Könnt ihr ein Pony reiten?", fragte er. „Nein, Herr Fili. Ich habe es nie gelernt." Beschämt sah ich zu Boden. Kili hob meinen Blick zu sich empor. „Keine Sorge. Hier bei uns bist du sicher." „Dann ist ja gut." Das Schaukeln des Ponys machte mich müde und schläfrig. Ich lehnte mich an ihn und schlief ein.

Irgendwann wachte ich auf. „Hey Süße. Wir machen gerade Rast. Onkel Thorin nahm dich ganz vorsichtig aus meinen Armen, als er erfuhr, dass du schläfst. Er hat dich gern, trug dich und legte dich auf seinen Schlafplatz. Seine Decke wärmte dich. Er teilte Fili und mich, als deine Leibwache ein.", erzählte Kili. „Danke, Herr Kili. Euch auch vielen Dank, Herr Fili." Ich stand auf. Beide erhielten einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Verzeiht, Herr Balin. Wo ist Mylord?", wandte ich mich an den weisen Zwerg. „Da vorn!", sagte er und zeigte in die Richtung. „Habt vielen, herzlichen Dank." Sofort ging ich zum König. „Mylord? Habt ihr Zeit für mich?", fragte ich sanft. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. „LUNA! Natürlich habe ich Zeit. Worum geht es?", fragte er freudig überrascht, als er mich sah. „Ich wollte Euch danken.", antwortete ich sanft.

„Wofür denn?", kam es verblüfft zurück. „Für Eure Fürsorge und die Leibwache. Das meine Wenigkeit auf Eurem Platz und unter Eurer Decke schlafen durfte. Vielen Dank für Eure Güte. Ihr werdet ein weiser und gütiger König sein, der sein Volk mit Stolz erfüllt.", sagte ich und sah zu Boden. „Setzt Euch, Luna." Ich gehorchte sofort.

Thorin setzte sich neben mich. Behutsam legte er mir eine Hand unters Kinn.

Jetzt war ich geliefert. Musste ihn ansehen. „Du, Teuerste, bist was Besonderes. Gütig, mutig, temperamentvoll und voller Kraft. Ich schwor Euch zu beschützen. Jetzt beschützt du uns alle. Dafür bin ICH Euch zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet. Noch was. Ich will nie wieder von dir hören, dass du dich als Wenigkeit bezeichnest. Ist das klar?" „Ja, Mylord. Noch nie war ich für irgendwen wertvoll.", erklärte ich.

„Verstehe. Ich möchte, dass du dir einen Gemahl wählst, aus meiner Familie. Egal wen. DU sollst ihn haben. Auch ich stehe zur Auswahl. Sagt mir, wie ihr euch entscheidet." Mir klappte der Mund auf, bekam riesige Augen. Mir lag Thorins Name bereits auf der Zunge. Doch ich sagte nichts. „F-I-L-I, K-I-L-I", rief Thorin laut. Die beiden stürmten herbei. „Ja, Onkel!" „Setzt Euch." Sie folgten dem Befehl.

Thorin berichtete von unserem Gespräch. Nur das mit der Gemahlswahl ließ er weg. Er wollte wohl warten, bis ich meinen Schock verdaut hatte. „Sprecht weiter, Mylord." Thorin nickte und berichtete weiter. „DU stellst uns drei zur Gemahlswahl?", piepsten die Brüder verblüfft.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 03 Die Offenbarung Lunas

Luna

„Ja. Es ist der letzte Wunsch Ihres Vaters gewesen, als er im Sterben lag und ich seine Hand hielt. Lunas Name war sein letztes Wort. Er liebte sie über alles. Jetzt kann ich den Wunsch eines sterbenden Mannes erfüllen. Aus diesem Grund stehen wir zur Wahl. Ihre Entscheidung wird von den zwei Verbliebenen absolut respektiert.", endete Thorin. „Die Brüder nickten und alle drei sahen mich an. „Mylord, somit stünde auch Euer Vater zur Wahl. Auch er ist ein Thronfolger und Erbe Durins. Ich gebe meine Entscheidung bekannt, sobald wir bei Eurem Vater und Großvater Thrain, eintreffen.

Ich werde meinem Herzen folgen und denjenigen wählen, der mir gut tut. Gewährt mir Euch drei besser kennenzulernen.", erbat ich mir respektvoll. „Es sei gewährt, jedoch nur, wenn du uns endlich duzt und beim Vornamen nennst. Sonst erwarte ich deine Entscheidung bis zum Sonnenaufgang." Ich stand auf. „Man lehrte mich der Königsfamilie mit größtem Respekt gegenüber zu treten.

Ich bekam beigebracht, dass es sich nicht ziemt, die Hoheiten zu duzen oder beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Da war meine Pflegefamilie sehr streng. Ich mag Euch alle drei sehr gern, seit tief in meinem Herzen.", erklärte ich und atmete tief aus. „Verstehe. Sag mir, Luna. Wem glaubst du mehr? Pflegefamilie? Oder uns?" Kili sprach sanft mit mir und zog mich wieder gen Boden. Thorin ergriff meinen Arm.

„Vorsicht, mein Junge. Sie ist immer noch eine Dame." „Tut mir leid." „Alles gut. Sorgt Euch nicht." „Übrigens, nein Vater steht nicht zur Wahl. Er war mit Mutter verheiratet. Zwerge heiraten nur einmal. Also stehen nur Fili, Kili und ich zur Wahl, weil wir unverheiratet sind.", erklärte Thorin. „Soll ich meine Erziehung vergessen? Euch weniger Respektieren? Mein Pflegevater war nicht immer sanft zu mir. Das ist Fakt. Ich würde mein Leben geben, um das Eure zu retten. Ohne Zögern."

„Hat er dich geschlagen?" **„Fili"** , dachte ich. „Ja, hat er. Bis ich bewusstlos wurde. Das rohe Fleisch in Fetzen an meinen Knochen hing. Blutüberströmt. Niemand half oder pflegte mich. Ich half mir selbst. Lernte kämpfen. Ich ging fort mit 16 Jahren. Seitdem lebte ich allein. Denkt ihr nicht, 16 Jahre Prügel reichen?", fragte ich und Thorin umarmte mich. Ebenso die Brüder. „Den töte ich eigenhändig", knurrte Thorin, während ich weinte. Sie sangen mir zum Trost Lieder vor. Mit Erfolg. Doch Thorin bebte innerlich vor unterdrückter Wut. Ich wusste genau, dass er sich hilflos fühlt.

„Also, deine Wahl bitte. Jetzt. Du siezt uns noch immer. Gib uns wenigstens eine Richtung. Bei Thrain die endgültige Wahl. Bis dahin lernst du uns besser kennen." „Danke, Mylord. Lasst es mich so formulieren. Bis jetzt auf Platz 3 der Gemahlswahl steht Euer Neffe Kili. Auf Platz 2 steht zurzeit Euer Neffe Fili. Auf Platz 1 steht ihr, Mylord, höchstpersönlich.", endete ich. Kili gespielt beleidigt.

Fili verblüfft und Thorin? Ja, der strahlte mich an. „Nun gut. Mal sehen wie es steht, in sagen wir 3 Tagen bei Sonnenaufgang." Ich nickte und schlief bei Thorin im Arm ein. Kurz darauf weckte Fili mich. „Luna! Ich bin es, Fili. Wach auf." Vor mir lag Thorin und war wach. Hinter mir lag der schlafende Kili. Eine Hand lag sanft auf meiner Taille. „Onkel, zieh mal Luna vorsichtig zu dir.

Ich wecke Kili auf die harte Tour, da er ja auf sanftes Wecken nicht reagiert. So eine Schlafmütze von Zwerg.", grinste Fili. Thorin nickte. „Wehe, Luna wird nass. Dann schiebt ihr beide an drei Tagen die Woche Nachtschicht. Wachdienst.", drohte Thorin. Es klappte nicht ganz. Selbst Thorin wurde nass. Kili setzte sich auf.

„F-I-L-I", schrie er und rannte seinem lachenden Bruder hinterher. Thorin hatte mich ganz sanft in seine Arme gezogen und wollte mich schützen. Fili jedoch stand hinter Kili und briet diesem mit Schwung einen Eimer Wasser über. Dabei wurden auch wir klatschnass. Sofort hüllte Thorin mich fürsorglich in SEINEN Mantel und schloss ihn vorne. „Danke, Mylord." „Bitte. Ich heiße Thorin. Entschuldige mich kurz."

Verblüfft sah ich ihm hinterher. „Er mag dich sehr, Luna. Seine Neffen sind eher wild, jung und wollen eher frei sein. Thorin, jedoch, hat noch nie einer Frau, außer seiner Schwester Dis, erlaubt seinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Ich verwette meinen wertvollen Bart darauf, dass er Euch liebt. Er wäre eine kluge Wahl, wenn ihr einen Gemahl sucht, Luna.", meinte der weise Balin sanft.

„Danke, Herr Balin. Sagt, habt ihr Zeit für mich? Ich brauche tatsächlich einen weisen Rat." „Teilt Euch auf. Sucht den König und seine Neffen. Die anderen bleiben bei mir. Geht." Sie gehorchten. Ich erhob mich. Thorins Mantel passte von der Länge her ganz gut, aber sonst versacke ich darin. „Herr Balin, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.", sagte ich, als wir wenige Schritte gingen. „Worum geht es denn, werte Luna."

„Um die Gemahlswahl. Mylord hat gestern Abend seine Neffen und sich selbst zur Wahl gestellt. Nun die Neffen ist mir eher Brüder geworden. Ich kann sie deshalb nicht heiraten. Versteht ihr, Herr Balin?" „Ja, ich verstehe sehr gut." „Ich brauche einen Gemahl, der mich versteht, respektiert. Mir meinen Freiraum lässt. Ich fühle mich wohl und sicher bei Euch Zwergen. Ich könnte darauf wetten, dass Mylord mindestens 2 Jahre älter ist, als ich. Ich bin 194 Jahre alt. Helft mir, Herr Balin. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll.", sagte ich verzweifelt seufzend und ließ die Schultern hängen. Aufmerksam sah ich den weißhaarigen Zwerg vor mir an. Auch Balin seufzte. „Hm. So langsam begreife ich das Ausmaß Eurer Lage, Luna. Ich muss nachdenken, damit ich Euch ein Rat geben kann, der Euch auch weiterhilft. Vergebt mir, Luna. Ich schwöre über Euer Anliegen Stillschweigen zu bewahren.", sagte er ernst und doch sanft. „Vielen Dank, Herr Balin.", sagte ich und zog den herzensguten Krieger in eine behutsame Umarmung.

Fili kam auf mich zu. „Luna, es...", weiter kam er nicht. Es waren nur 3 Knöpfe geschlossen an Thorins Mantel, der mich unheimlich umflatterte, als ich mich umdrehte und ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige gab.

Fili drehte sich fast um 90 Grad um die eigene Achse. „Idiot! Wegen Euch wurde nicht nur Euer Bruder nass, sondern auch Euer Onkel. Von mir ganz zu schweigen. Darüber hinaus ist mein Rucksack mit meiner Kleidung nass. Mein Schlafplatz ebenso. Zusätzlich von dem Eures Bruders und Eures Onkels!", brüllte ich ihn stocksauer an. Geschockt hielt er sich die Wange und sah mich entsetzt an. Schwieg, aber klugerweise. Als ich zu Thorin ging, flatterte der Mantel hinter mir her und gab mir was Majestätisches. Selbst Kili wich vor mir zurück.

„So verhält sich nur eine! Die wahre Königin unter dem Berge.", keuchte er. Ich ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Noch habe ich mich nicht entschieden, habe noch nicht gewählt!", sagte ich ruhiger werdend. „Aber Euer Herz und Eure Seele haben gewählt, Luna. Bis Euch das klar wird, werdet ihr weiter in dem Dilemma weiterhin feststecken.", sagte Balin und fügte hinzu: „Dennoch will ich mir einen weisen Rat überlegen. Seit nicht so hart mit Fili."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 04 Das Gespräch und eine Entschuldigung

Luna

Ich nickte dankbar. Ich bat Kili: „Kümmere dich um deinen Bruder, bitte. Ich werde mich erst beruhigen, bevor ich mich entschuldige." „Gut, ich sage es ihm." „Danke" Ich wirbelte herum. Erneut flatterte der Mantel, um meine Beine. Es war Thorin. „Mein Mantel steht dir. Begleitest du mich ein Stück?" „Gern. Wo wollt ihr mit mir hin?" „Neugierig? Na gut. Zu den Ponys." „Sehr gern. Mir gefallen die Ponys!"

Er lachte rau auf. „Dachte ich es mir doch." Höflich bot er mir den Arm. Ich hakte mich unter und ließ mich führen. Wenige Minuten später trafen wir ein und setzten uns auf 2 Steine. „Luna, ich kann fühlen, dass du Fragen hast. Stelle sie bitte. Es wird dir gut tun. Also los. Desweiteren reitest du heute auf meinem Pony mit. Ich bin da und passe auf dich auf." Zustimmend nicke ich. „Also gut, Mylord. Ihr wollt es ja so. Wie alt seid ihr?" „Ich werde in drei Wochen 195 Jahre alt.", grinste er.

„Ich bin 194 geworden, vor drei Vollmonden." Jetzt lachte er laut und herzlich. „Noch mehr Fragen?" „Zu viele, Mylord. Ich glaube, ich kann nicht alle heute stellen." „Musst du auch nicht. Die Reise ist lang." „Wie meinte Herr Balin das?" „Worauf beziehst du die Frage?" „Er sagte, mein Herz und meine Seele hätten die Wahl, meinen Gemahl betreffend, bereits getroffen? Was heißt, dass nur Eine reagiere so? Wahre Königin unter dem Berge? Welcher Berg?"

„Ok. Ok. Ich sehe schon, das werden eine Menge Fragen. Nun, es ist so. Ein Zwerg, dabei ist es egal, ob Mann oder Frau, wählt nur einmal im Leben, den Partner, der dies mit einem Teilt. Es sind dabei, aber immer Herz und Seele beteiligt. Das bedeutet, wenn du eine Wahl getroffen hast, wird der betroffene Zwerg es spüren. Ganz gleich, ob es Fili ist oder auch Kili. Selbst ich würde es spüren und die Brautwerbung aufnehmen. Das heißt im Klartext. Die Familie des Zwerges, flechtet dir Zöpfe ins Haar, mit kostbarem Schmuck. Vater, meine Schwester Dis, sie ist die Mutter von Fili und Kili, Fili und ja auch Kili bzw. ich. Den wichtigsten Zopf jedoch, würdest du dann von deinem künftigen Gemahl bekommen. Dieser geht von rechts oben bis zum Hinterkopf. Dann von links oben bis zum anderen Zopf, wo sie sich zu einem Zopf vereinen und zum Dutt gebunden werden. Erneut mit wertvollem Schmuck verziert. Deine Reaktion, auf Filis missglücktem Weckversuch, war die einer Königin. Mein Mantel verstärkte den Effekt noch zusätzlich. Fili dachte wohl, er bekäme von dir auch eine Standpauke, die er von Kili und mir erhielt, doch du warst richtig sauer und hast ihm eine geklebt. Die Macht einer Königin. Mal angenommen, Vater verzichtet auf den Thron, dann wäre ich König unter dem Berge. Fällt deine Wahl auf mich, wärst DU die Königin unter dem Berge. Der Berg ist klar. Der Erebor, dort würde der König unter dem Berge regieren, samt Gemahlin, wenn er denn verheiratet ist.", beendete Thorin die Erzählung und damit die Erklärungen. Wir kehren zu den anderen zurück. Ich ging zu Fili. „Habt ihr Zeit, Herr Fili?" „Ja.", gab er vorsichtig zurück. Kili ging. „Folgt mir bitte.", bat ich ihn. Er gehorchte.

„Herr Fili, es tut mir so leid, dass ich Euch schlug. Ich bitte Euch, mir zu verzeihen und verstehe es, wenn Ihr es nicht könnt. Ihr wart, seit wir uns kennen, immer gut zu mir. Es tut mir so leid. Ich war so sauer. Ihr hattet nicht nur meine Gesundheit riskiert, sondern auch die Eurer Familie. Das war zu viel für mich." Sanft umarmte er mich, weil mir mal wieder die Tränen kamen.

„Kein Grund zu weinen. Ich verzeihe dir. Ich habe mich schon bei Kili und Onkel Thorin entschuldigt. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mehr Rücksicht nehmen sollen. Verzeih mir, Luna, bitte." Ich umarmte ihn fest. „Ich verzeihe Euch auch, Herr Fili. Wieder Freunde?" „Ja, Freunde." Jetzt konnten wir beide lachen. Er hängte mich über die Schulter und ging zu den Aufbruch bereiten und wartenden Zwergen.

„Habt ihr Euch vertragen?" „Ja, Mylord. Helft mir mal bitte auf die Füße!" „Fili, lass sie runter. Sofort und vorsichtig!", befahl Thorin prompt. Ich erhielt wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. „Danke." An Fili gewandt grinste ich: „Banause." Er schmollte gespielt vor sich her. Gandalf hob mich auf Thorins Pony. „Danke, Gandalf."

„Sehr gern." Thorin ritt langsam los. Er hatte irgendwo her noch so einen Mantel, wie ich ihn trug. „Bei der nächsten Rast kann alles, was nass geworden ist, trocken." „Ist gut. Lasst mich nur nicht fallen. Vom Pony fallen soll weh tun, habe ich gehört." Er lachte. „Sei unbesorgt." Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und lehnte mich an. Wir redeten noch eine Menge. Bis ich irgendwann einschlief. Ich wachte auf und blickte in Kilis Augen.

„Wir rasten. Du hast den Regen verschlafen." Vorsichtig legte er mich erneut auf Thorins Schlafplatz. „Anweisung meines Onkels. Tut mir leid." Kurz darauf kam Thorin. „Wir müssen Bilbo helfen. Trolle!" „Mylord! Hütet Euch vor denen. Folgt mir." Er nickte. Ich nahm meine Waffen. „Verteilt die. Geht, ich komm klar. Ich wandele mich und komme dazu. Schnell lauft." Er gehorchte.

Sofort wandelte ich mich und stieß Minuten später von der Rückseite her dazu. Die Zwerge plapperten was von Würmern, die in ihren Gedärmen wären. Einige waren an einen Spieß gebunden, andere in Säcke gesteckt und lagen eng bei einander.

„Was is'n das?", fragte Troll 1. „Weiß nicht!", kam es von Troll 2. **„Mylord, ich bin's, Luna. Die Trolle sind so hohl im Kopf, das es darin ein Echo gibt. Denkt eure Antwort."** **„Luna, ich bin's Thorin. Du hast Recht. Hilf uns bitte. Der Felsen da, verhindert, dass die Sonne hierher kann. Die werden zu Stein bei Sonnenlicht."** , dachte er. **„Danke, Mylord."** Sofort richtete ich mein Gewicht gegen den Felsen, der sofort nach gab. „Ah, Sonne!", schrie Troll 3, als sie versteinerten.

Dann löschte ich das Feuer unter dem Spieß und ging mit meinem Kopf ganz nah an die festgebundenen Zwerge. „Drache.", schrie Dori. „D-O-R-I! Ruhe. Das ist Luna. Sieh ihr in die Augen! Sie rettete uns alle.", kam es von Bofur. „Seid ihr wirklich Luna, werter Drache?" Ich nickte und sah pikiert zu Boden.

„Luna? Ihr habt sie gerettet!", rief Gandalf. Ich drehte mich um uns achtete darauf niemandem zu schaden. Ich nickte nur, legte mich hin und weinte. Gandalf befreite die Zwerge. Thorin eilte auf mich zu. „Luna. Hebe den Kopf an, ja?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. War traurig und verletzt. „Dori! Komm mal her", brüllte Thorin und hatte mir den Rücken zu gewandt.

Leicht sauer stupste ich ihn in den Rücken. Verzog mich sofort wieder. Alles lachte. Thorin ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er wusste ja, dass ich das war. „Ja, Herr.", sagte Dori, trat näher. „Du hast Luna, weder erkannt, an ihren Augen, noch sie respektiert. SIE hat uns alle gerettet und wie danken wir es ihr? Gar nicht. Du, Dori, hast ich zitiere: „Werter Drache", gesagt. Die weibliche Form, also ich nehme an, das werte Drachendame, wohl besser ist. Außerdem hat sie einen Namen. Luna.

Hilf mir sie zu trösten, denn sie weint.", stauchte er alle vor sich, ganz besonders den armen Dori, zusammen. Alle kamen zu mir. „Luna, verzeiht mir meine Unwissenheit.", sagte Dori und tätschelte zaghaft meinen Kopf. Fili, Kili und Thorin hatten vor mir überhaupt keine Angst. Fili und Kili kletterten auf meinen Rücken. Thorin gabelte ich mit dem Kopf auf und er kletterte behutsam zu meinem Rücken.

Ich richtete mich auf, breitete die Flügel aus und dachte: **„Gandalf, wir machen einen Rundflug. Bereitet das Lager vor, sammelt Waffen ein. Wir sind in Kürze zurück."**


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 05 Der Rundflug und die Goblins

Luna

„ **Ist gut, Luna. Viel Spaß beim Rundflug."** **„Mylord, Jungs. Festhalten."** , dachte ich und hob ab. Ich stieg höher, so dass sie eine freie Sicht hatten. „Wow! Ist das eine Aussicht. Aber auch verdammt tief.", sagte Fili beeindruckt.

„Ja, Bruder, aber guck lieber nach vorne.", lachte Kili. „Luna, die Aussicht ist wunderschön. So siehst du die Welt? Beeindruckend. Wunderschön. Vielen Dank." „Festhalten, Gentleman, wir kehren zurück und landen." Das tat ich auch und ließ sie von meinem Rücken klettern. „Wie war's?", fragte Balin. „Wunderbar. Sie hat uns die Welt aus ihrer Perspektive gezeigt.", sagte die 3. Ich gewährte allen anderen auch einen solchen Rundflug. Immer zu dritt. Zum Schluss Gandalf und Bilbo. Nach der Landung wandelte ich mich zurück. Da fielen mir alle nacheinander in die Arme und bedankten sich für die Rettung und den Rundflug. Zurück im Lager entfachte ich mit meinen Drachenfähigkeiten mehrere kleine Lagerfeuer, um Kleidung usw zu trocknen.

„Kannst du uns nicht zum Erebor fliegen, Luna?", fragte Bilbo. „Nein. 15 Passagiere sind zu viel. Ich kann maximal 5 auf einmal mitnehmen. Es sei denn, ich darf Drachenverstärkung dazu holen. Es gibt 9 weitere Drachen, die wie ich sind. Zwerge, mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten, die sie aus dem gleichen Grund haben, wie ich auch." Thorin nickte. „Gut, sobald wir zum Zwergenheer dazu stoßen, sind diese bereits da.

Sie dienen Mylords Vater, Thrain. Treue Kämpfer und ehrliche Persönlichkeiten.", erklärte ich. „4 weitere Frauen, 5 Männer. Dann gibt es noch 40 weitere Drachen. Wie Smaug. Nur mit dem Unterschied, das sie Mitleid kennen und nur dem wahren König dienen. Wir werden Smaug brauchen...", weiter kam ich nicht. „WAS? Warum?" „...Ruhe, das will ich doch gerade erklären." Alles verstummte.

„Danke. Also, ich sagte Euch, bei Herr Bilbo zu Hause, das ihr auf KEINEN Fall, ohne mich den Erebor betreten solltet. Erinnert, ihr Euch?" Alles nickte. „Du sagtest, Smaug sei unberechenbar.", meinte Kili. „Ganz genau, Herr Kili. Gut aufgepasst." Er freute sich. „Nun will ich Euch erklären, warum wir ihn brauchen. Es gibt etwas, was Smaug mehr hasst, als Zwerge. Nämlich Orks. Genau die sammeln sich in mindestens 2 Legionen. Gundabad Orks führen sie an und zum Erebor.

Die strategische Lage des Berges ist der Grund dafür. Wenn wir Smaug davon überzeugen können uns zu helfen, können wir siegen und Durins Volk hat seinen Berg OHNE Blutvergießen zurück. Wenn Smaug uns nicht hilft, sind wir verloren und wir werden sterben. Deshalb sagte ich Euch, das ihr auf mich warten sollt. Wir können Smaug bitten, gemeinsam mit uns, den Erebor zu bewachen oder ihn ziehen lassen, was auch immer er dann vor hat.", beendete ich meine Erklärungen.

„Holst du dann die anderen Drachen?" „Ja, Herr Gloin. Dazu brauche ich den Erebor. Er ist durch seine Größe und Tiefe der perfekte Schallverstärker. Ich muss ein Signal aussenden. Sichtbar und akustisch. Habt ihr schon was für Mylords Ehrentag geplant?" „Nein. Wir sind erst 2 Tage unterwegs. Wir haben noch Zeit.", erwiderte Balin. „Gut. Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr beginnt zu planen." „Ja, Luna. Versprochen."

Ich nickte dankbar. Wir fanden die Höhle der Trolle und nehmen Waffen mit, die wir fanden. Schwerter. Aber auch Pfeil und Bogen. Ich fand 2 Bögen mit gefüllten Köchern. Je eines davon schenkte ich Kili. Er freute sich sichtlich darüber. „Danke, Luna." „Gern geschehen." und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung, der sich Thorin und Fili anschlossen. Wir lösten die Umarmung und reisten einige Zeit später weiter.

Richtung Nebelgebirge. Wir gerieten in einen Kampf von Steinriesen. Wir wurden getrennt. Thorin und ich von Kili und den anderen. Nur wenige waren bei uns. Plötzlich raste das Knie dieses Steinriesen auf eine Felswand zu, höre noch das entsetzte „NEIN! NEIN!" von Fili und Kili. Ich klammerte mich an Thorin fest und wir bleiben unverletzt. Ich lag halb auf Thorin, der mich besorgt ansah. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, Danke, Mylord." Er seufzte. „Hör endlich auf und zu siezen. Deine Förmlichkeit in allen Ehren. Aber wir alle wollen geduzt werden. Wollen das du unsere Vornamen benutzt." Schon kamen die anderen um die Ecke gebogen. „Durin, sei Dank, ihr lebt.", kam es von Kili. „Wo ist Bilbo?", fragte jemand. „Hier", schrie ein anderer. Fili half mir auf. „Danke" Sofort ging ich zu den anderen und griff zu.

Thorin schwang sich neben uns ein wenig tiefer auf eine Plattform und half Bilbo hoch. Dwalin griff zu und zog Thorin hoch. Fili, Kili und ich hatten Bilbo hoch geholfen. Die Prinzen hatten mich festgehalten, damit ich nicht abstürzte. Thorin eilte auf mich zu und zog mich in seine Arme. Seine Neffen folgten dem. „Fili und ich dachten: Aus die Maus. Wir haben sie verloren. Doch wir sahen Euch gesund und lebend.

Wir waren so froh. Thorin hat dich beschützt. Gut gemacht, Onkel. Luna, du bist todesmutig. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir was passiert wäre. Mach uns bitte nie wieder so viel Angst." „Versprochen, Jungs." Wir gingen weiter bis wir eine Höhle fanden. Trocken war sie wenigstens. Sie roch bestialisch. „Mylord!", keuchte ich entsetzt. „JA. Luna! Was ist?" „Hier irgendwo sind Goblins. Ich kann es riechen.

Wir müssen uns in Acht nehmen. Holt Eure Neffen. Bleibt bei mir alle drei." Er nickte und holte beide. Thorin saß an die Felswand gelehnt. Ich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und zwischen seinen Beinen mit meinem Körper. Rechts und links von uns die Prinzen. Wir vier ganz eng beieinander. Plötzlich tut sich unter uns der Boden auf und wir fallen. Wir vier haben uns aneinander festgeklammert. Ich falle auf Thorin und treffe ihn sehr empfindlich. „Au!", entfährt es ihm.

„Tut mir leid, Mylord. Vergebt mir." „Du kannst nichts dafür, Luna." Bombur fällt auf mich. Die Prinzen schützen mich mit ihrem Körper. Uns vieren entfährt ein Keuchen. „Wir hätten in Bruchtal bleiben sollen!", stöhnt Fili. „Nein. Elben und wir mögen einander nicht besonders!", brummt Thorin. „Mylord! Herr Elrond hat Euch geholfen, wegen der Mondrunen, oder etwa nicht? Glaubt ihr ehrlich, dass es geschadet hätte, der Reisegruppe wenigstens noch ein ruhiges Frühstück zu gönnen?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach. „Ich weiß es nicht, Luna. Runter von uns, Bombur, du Klotz!", keucht Thorin angestrengt. „Geht nicht, Thorin. Bifur, Dwalin und Balin liegen auf mir.

Vergib mir. Lady Luna, geht es Euch gut?", erklärt er fragend und klingt besorgt. „Alles gut, Herr Bombur. Dank der Prinzen geht es mir gut. Jungs, alles klar bei Euch?", frage ich und antworte Bombur. Das Gewicht ist weg, dafür sind die ruppigen, stinkenden Goblins da. Ich schiebe mich vor Thorin und die Prinzen. „Alles bestens.", höre ich noch von beiden. Wir werden unsanft zum König geschleift.

„Sieh einer an. Eine Frau in mitten von sturen Zwergen.", flötet er. „Eine Frau im Königsgewand?" **„Mist der Mantel"** , dachte ich. Thorin tritt neben mich. „Ah, Thorin Eichenschild. Sohn des Thrain, Sohn des Thror. König unter dem Berge...", beginnt er und verspottet Thorin. Er klingt höhnisch. „Eure Gattin ist sehr schön.", beginnt der Goblinkönig und ahnt nicht, das ich nicht mit Thorin verheiratet bin.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 06 Der Goblinkönig und der weiße Ork

Luna

„Geht zurück, Mylord. Ich werde dem Fettsack da, eine Lektion erteilen. Vertraut mir, bitte. Sonst foltert und tötet er die Prinzen.", flüstere ich. Thorin gehorcht zum Glück sofort. „Ihr schützt Euren Mann und Eure Söhne? Wie nobel von Euch.", höhnt er. „Oh, ihr meint Herr Fili und Herr Kili? Ihr seid auf dem Holzweg, wenn ihr glaubt, sie seinen meine Söhne. Aber ich habe was für Euch, ihr elende Kreatur, von einem Fettsack.", grinse ich böse. „So was denn?"

„Maximus flamus!", schreie ich und strecke die Hände nach vorn, wo sofort zwei große Feuerbälle auftauchen! Ohne zu zögern, feure diese ab. Der Goblin kreischt. „Feuer! Sie ist eine Feuerhexe!" Plötzlich ist Gandalf da, blendet die Goblins und schreit: „Kämpft, ihr Narren. Kämpft." Auch ich ziehe meine Schwerter. Ich wand mich um. „Seid ihr bereit, an meiner Seite zu kämpfen? Bereit zu fliehen?" „Ja."

„Gut, dann los. Mylord bleibt bei Herr Kili. Herr Fili zu mir, bitte. Vier Schwerter geführt von 2 Zwergen. Wir führen alle an." Fili tritt neben mich. „Danke, für die Ehre an Eurer Seite kämpfen zu dürfen, Luna." „Bitte. Haltet den Mund und kämpft für Eure Familie d Heimat." Schon stürmten wir los und mähen alles nieder, was uns in die Quere kommt. Meine Schwerter brennen, weil ich den Gedanken an meine Feuerbälle aufrecht erhalten habe. Gandalf tötet den König der Goblins.

Wir krachen mit einem Teil der hölzernen Brücke ein und rasen Talwärts. Irgendwann schlugen wir am Boden auf und ich lag über Kili. Fili auf meinem Rücken. „Au. Onkel. Du Klotz, runter von meinem Rücken. Unterhalb von mir sind noch Luna und Kili. Wir zerdrücken die beiden noch!", sagte Fili gepresst. Mit mal wurde und die Luft aus den Lungen gequetscht. Der tote Goblinkönig fiel auf uns drauf. Ich wurde bewusstlos.

Kili realisierte es als erster. „Gandalf! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Luna.", schrie er. „Sie ist bewusstlos.", sagte der Istari. Sofort barg Gandalf Thorin und Fili, welcher mich hervor zog und auf seine Arme nahm. Vermutlich rückte er mich nicht mehr raus. Thorin half anscheinend Kili wieder auf die Beine. Als ich wach wurde, lag ich in Filis Armen. „Herr Fili?", fragte ich verwirrt nach. „Ja, Luna, ich bin es.

Bleib ruhig liegen. Ich trage dich noch ein Stück.", bot er an, doch ich verneinte kopfschüttelnd. Seufzend stellte er mich auf meine Füße. „Habt vielen Dank.", erklärte ich und hörte ein grausames Knurren. Wir rannten um unser Leben und flohen auf Bäume. Warge und ihre Reiter. „Azog!", kam es von Thorin. Auch ich erinnerte mich wieder. Irgendwann saßen wir auf einem Baum, der in eine Schlucht zu stürzen drohte. Thorin rannte auf Azog zu, dessen Warg ihn schwer verwundete.

Bilbo stand mit mir ritterlich vor Thorin. „Zurück, Herr Bilbo." Er verstand und zog sich zurück. Adler kamen uns zur Hilfe. Ich verwandelte mich und Azog fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Tötet Sie", kreischte er. Ich spie Feuer und vernichtete alle, die mir in die Quere kamen. Dann hob ich ab. Fili und Kili waren mir vom Baum aus auf den Rücken gesprungen, da ich tiefer als der Baum geflogen war.

Ein Adler hatte Thorin samt Waffe in seiner Kralle. Ganz vorsichtig. „Luna! Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast.", kam es von beiden um Thorin besorgt. „Gern geschehen, Jungs.", dachte ich und klinkte mich in ihren Kopf ein. Erschrocken schnappten sie nach Luft. „Glaubst du, Onkel Thorin wird wieder?" fragten sie mich hoch besorgt. „Ja, keine Sorge. Gandalf wird Rat wissen." Etwa drei Flugstunden später landeten wir. Ich legte mich und entließ die Prinzen von meinem Rücken.

„Danke, für den Flug.", dachten sie synchron. „Bitte." Ich wandelte mich zurück, nachdem sie meinen Kopf geküsst hatten. Sofort hielt ich sie fest. „Seht doch, Gandalf. Er ist bei Mylord und hilft ihm." Sie hielten inne. Drei Tage waren seitdem vergangen, wo ich von der Gemahlswahl erfuhr. Es hat sich in der vorläufigen Reihenfolge nichts geändert. Thorin versöhnte sich mit Bilbo und kam zu mir.

„Luna, vielen Dank, dass du Bilbo und mich gerettet hast. Hat sich was an der Reihenfolge in der Gemahlswahl geändert?" „Nein, Mylord. Nichts." Er nickte. „Bis zum Düsterwald sind es noch 2-3 Tage. Dann fällt die endgültige Entscheidung. Wieder flohen wir vor den Wargen. Ein hünenhafter Bär tauchte auf. „Beorn. Du Hüne! Willst du wohl ein braver Bär sein und mich begrüßen?", sagte ich und lachte.

Der Bär wurde langsamer und schmiegte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Wir flohen gemeinsam mit ihm vor den Wargen. Selbst Bombur überholte uns alle. Er rannte buchstäblich um sein Leben. Beorn half mir die Tür seines Hauses zu öffnen. Erst mit Thorins Hilfe gelang es mir. „Danke, Beorn. Willst du mit rein, oder lieber Wache schieben?", fragte ich, doch der Bär wandte sich ab. „Gut. Sei Vorsichtig, Beorn.

Bis morgen früh.", rief ich ihm nach. „Du kennst also unseren Gastgeber, Luna?", fragte Gandalf. „Ja. Beorn ist der Hautwechsler, der mich zusammen mit dem Elb, dem Istari und den vier Drachen rettete. Ihm und den anderen verdanke ich mein Leben. Radagast, der Braune war der Istari. Herr Elrond, der Elb. Die Drachen sind mächtige Elementdrachen. Nika, die Braune. SIE ist ein Erddrache. Tonia, die rote.

Ein Feuerdrache. Ebenfalls WEIBLICH. Skyla. SIE ist ein Drache mit dem Element Luft und dann wäre da noch der einzige MÄNNLICHE Elementdrache. Sein Name ist Ozeanus. Er ist der Drache, der das Element Wasser beherrscht. Die Farbe der Augen ist entscheidend. Nika hat braune Augen. Tonia hat orange-rote Augen. Skylas Augen sind so blau, wie der Himmel, an einem wolkenlosen Tag und schönstem Sonnenschein im Hochsommer. Ozeanus, seine Augen sind dunkelblau, wie der Ozean.

Nach meiner Rettung lernte ich alles über meine neuen Fähigkeiten von Beorn, Nika, Tonia, Skyla und Ozeanus. Ihnen verdanke ich alles.", erzählte ich erklärend. „Okay, deshalb war Herr Elrond so erfreut dich zu sehen." „Ja, Mylord. Herr Elrond lehrte mich auch das kämpfen und meinem Lehrmeister in Sachen Pfeil und Bogen versuchen wir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es ist der Sohn von König Thranduil. Sein Name ist Legolas. Ich bat Euren Vater den Elbenweg im Düsterwald zu sichern. Egal wie.

Ich werde Beorn bitten, uns bis zum Erebor zu begleiten. Das senkt viele Gefahren auf ein vertretbares Minimum." Wir suchten uns einen Schlafplatz und ich lag am Ende zwischen Kili und Thorin. Fili auf der anderen Seite Kilis. Alle bis auf mich schliefen. Ich sah die drei an. Kili wirkte so entspannt und noch jünger. Fili wirkte, als könne nichts in der Welt, seiner Familie, was anhaben. Und Thorin? Er wirkte so unschuldig und stark. Es rief meine Beschützerinstinkte in mir wach.

Ich wollte ihn, sonst keinen. Seine Lippen luden so sehr dazu ein, ihn zu küssen. Genau das wollte ich und traute mich nicht. Das war zum Schreien. Ich strich ihm sanft eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er nahm meine Hand gefangen. „Das kitzelt.", nuschelte er und öffnete die Augen. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" „Nicht wirklich, Mylord. Aber ich habe meine Wahl getroffen." Jetzt sah er mich an.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 07 Beorn, Thrain und die Entscheidung

Luna

„Du hast dich für Kili entschieden, oder?" „Nein. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe mich für Euch entschieden, Mylord. Schon als ihr diese Wahl ausrieft, wollte ich Euren Namen sagen. Schwieg, weil ich nicht wusste, wie Eure Neffen darüber denken werden. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ein sehr guter Gemahl sein werdet.

Wollt ihr mich auch? Oder habt ihr jemanden, der auf Eure Rückkehr wartet, außer Eurer Schwester, meine ich." „Sht, Luna. Sei unbesorgt. Ich habe nur meine Schwester, die auf uns wartet. Ich danke dir, für dein Vertrauen in mich und ja, ich will dich auch. Leg dich zu mir und schlafe ein bisschen. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis zum Erebor.

Ich passe auf dich auf, Luna." „Danke" Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Sein ruhiger Herzschlag und die gleichmäßige Atmung schläferten mich ein. Ich fühlte seine Arme um mich herum und mein Arm griff um ihn herum. So fühlte ich jede seiner Bewegungen. Stunden später rüttelte es heftig an seinem Arm. Ich schlug die Augen auf. „Mist. Ich wollte nur Thorin wecken.", entschuldigte Fili sich sofort. „Schon gut. Überlasst ihn mir, bitte."

Er nickte und ging. Ich richtete mich weiter auf. Seine Arme hielten mich fest. „Mylord. Aufstehen. Eure Neffen erwarten Euch am Tisch.", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. „Hm. Noch nicht, Luna." „Doch jetzt", grinste ich und erhöhte meine Körpertemperatur so weit, dass ich ihm wie ein glühender Ofen vorkommen musste. Hastig stand er auf und sah mich tadelnd an. Alles lachte und zog ihn damit auf. „Schluss damit", donnerte ich auf Khuzdûl dazwischen. Alles verstummte. „Beorn, mein guter, treuer Freund.

Hast du Zeit für mich? Bitte.", bat ich ihn und sah zu ihm auf. Beorn mit seinen fast 3 Metern und ich mit meinen 1,45 m. „Natürlich. Für dich doch immer.", dröhnte seine extrem tiefe Stimme mir entgegen. Ganz sanft hob er mich auf seinen Arm und verließ das Haus. Er ging hinter das Haus und zu den Ponys. „Was gibt es denn, kleine Luna?" „Du weißt vermutlich schon, warum wir diese Reise machen, oder?"

„Ja. Gandalf erzählte mir davon." „Gut, kurz vorm Düsterwald wartet ein ganzes Heer von Heimatlosen Zwergen auf uns. Es ist unter dem Kommando von Thorin Eichenschilds Vater Thrain. Wir können noch mehr Drachenverstärkung bekommen UND ich habe eine große Überraschung für DICH, mein lieber Beorn. Bitte begleite uns zum Erebor. Ich bitte dich. Hilf uns." Beorn grübelte darüber nach.

„Okay, hör zu. Ich begleite Euch und wir werden das schon schaffen. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich.", sagte er und ich umarmte ihn so gut ich konnte. „Danke, Beorn, du bist der beste und treueste Freund, den ich mir wünschen kann." Behutsam bekam er einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wir kehrten zu den anderen zurück und ich wurde neben Thorin gesetzt. Beorn verwöhnte mich mit einem Krug Ziegenmilch. „Du strahlst so, Luna. Was ist los?", fragte Gandalf. „Beorn begleitet uns zum Erebor. Er tut es für mich.

Zumal ich eine Überraschung für ihn habe, welche er mit eigenen Augen sehen muss, um glauben zu können.", antwortete ich und widmete mich meinem Essen. Am nächsten Tag brachen wir auf und durften die Ponys nehmen. Ich saß diesmal bei Fili auf dem Pony und genoss seine Gesellschaft. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Fili sich behutsam. „Ja, Herr Fili. Mir geht es prima." „Gut. Hör endlich auf uns zu siezen und bitte benutze endlich unsere Vornamen." „Genau.", stimmten alle Zwerge dem zu.

„Vielleicht.", blieb ich vage. Wir erreichten nach Stunden den Düsterwald. Man sah von weitem zahlreiche kleine Feuer. Stimmen erhoben sich. Beorn hob mich vorsichtig vom Pony und sah mich besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Beorn. Bist du so lieb und hilfst den anderen? Mylord? Herr Kili? Herr Fili? Ihr kommt bitte mit mir.", antwortete ich Beorn und rief die 3 möglichen Thronfolger zu mir. Sie eilten zu mir und gemeinsam folgten sie mir ins Lager. Ich traf Dana, Belin und Nikita.

„Geht zur eben angekommenen Gemeinschaft. Helft bitte dort mit.", trug ich den dreien auf. Sie nickten und gingen. „Wer sind die?" „Das, meine Lieben, ist Beorns Frau und seine Kinder. Ein Sohn und eine Tochter. Er glaubt sie Tod und doch sind sie gesund. Eben sehr lebendig." Thrain sah mich. „Hallo, Luna. Schickt mein Sohn dich?" „Hallo, Mylord. Nein. Kommt mal bitte näher." Er gehorchte und ich trat zur Seite.

„Das, Mylord, ist Euer Sohn. Mylord Thorin Eichenschild und das, Mylord Thrain, sind Eure Enkel. Herr Fili und Herr Kili.", klärte ich auf und fügte hinzu: „Beorn, Danas Mann, Vater von Belin und Nikita, ist auch hier. 2 Familien sind wieder vereint und glücklich." „Du bist eine gute Frau. Wähle einen Gemahl.", sagte Thrain. „Vater, ich habe diese Wahl bereits ausgerufen. Kili, Fili und ich stehen zur Wahl." Thrain nickte.

„Nun gut. Kind, gib deine Entscheidung jetzt bitte bekannt." Ich umarmte Thorin. Da bogen zwei weitere Frauen um die Ecke. „Das sind Bia und Kira... Sie retteten mein Leben. Sie dürfen wählen, zwischen Fili, meinem älteren Enkel und Kili, meinem jüngeren Enkel. Mein Sohn Thorin steht NICHT zur Wahl. Er wurde soeben von Luna gewählt.", erklärte Thrain sanft. Kili war von Kira hin und weg. Fili erging es ebenso bei Bia. Kira antwortete als erste. „Ich wähle Kili, wenn Mylord Thrain gestattet."

Thrain sah Bia an. „Mylord, gestattet meine Wahl. Ich wähle Fili." „Ladys, ich gestatte Eure Wahl. Seid ihr Männer einverstanden?" „Ja, voll und ganz.", sagten sie, wie aus einem Munde. Ich lachte. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich sehe mal nach Beorns Familie.", bat ich. „Ohne dich treffen wir keine Entscheidungen, Luna.", rief Thrain mir nach. „Danke, Mylords." „Luna, warte. Ich möchte mit." „Dann kommt, Mylord.

Er schloss zu mir auf und nahm meine Hand. „Da sind sie.", flüsterte Thorin. „Ich seh's. Er ist überglücklich. Sieh nur, wie er lacht.", grinste ich und setzte meinen Weg fort. „Beorn!", rief ich. „Hier unten bin ich, du Hüne." „Ach da, bist du." Er hielt uns die Hand hin und wir setzten uns darauf. „Oh, Thorin, du auch hier? Selbst du bist glücklich. Warum?", fragte Beorn.

„Vor ein paar Tagen rief ich die Gemahlswahl aus. Luna hat mich gewählt und Vater hat es genehmigt. Ich liebe Luna und ich darf sie heiraten.", sprudelte er los und freute sich sehr. „Das ist wunderbar. Gratulation zur Verlobung." „Danke", sagten wir gleichzeitig und lachten. „Ich danke dir von Herzen, Luna, dass du meine Familie beschützt, gerettet und zu mir zurück gebracht hast.", sagte Beorn tief bewegt und drückte mich, wie ein rohes Ei, an sich.

„Gern, geschehen. Du hast einst mein Leben gerettet. 10 Jahre später lernte ich Dana und die Kinder kennen. Ich brachte sie her. Hier wurden sie ohne zu zögern aufgenommen. Würdet ihr uns zu Mylord Thrain bringen?" Alle nickten und bahnten sich einen Weg durch das Zwergenheer. Die übrige Gemeinschaft folgte uns. Bei Thrain angekommen lässt Beorn uns runter. „Danke, Großer", lobe ich Beorn.

„Danke, Beorn. Du bist wirklich klasse", lobt auch Thorin ihn. Beorn reagiert total verlegen und ist überfordert. Thrain gibt uns Ringe.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 08 Der Erkundungsflug und Thorins Fürsorge

Luna

„Hier als erstes die Siegelringe der Frauen, so weiß man, zu welchem Zwerg sie gehören. Dann sind hier Entwürfe für die Verlobungs- und Eheringe. Sie werden als erstes, in des Erebors Schmieden angefertigt, sobald dies möglich ist", verkündet Thrain. Thorin, Kili und Fili steckten uns die Ringe vor dem gesamten Heer, der Reisegruppe und Beorns Familie an. Bilbo gratuliert uns einzeln und umarmt jeden von uns. „Luna, ich unterstelle die 9 Drachenzwerge, deinem Kommando.

Kira und Bia gehören dazu. Zwei weitere Frauen und 5 Männer.", legt Thrain los. „Gut. Morgen geht es auf Erkundungsflug. Bia, Kira gebt das bitte weiter. Unsere Männer und ihr, Mylord Thrain, begleitet uns, bitte.", lege ich fest. „Wie planst du den Düsterwald zu durchqueren, Vater?", fragt Thorin plötzlich. „Wir haben den Elbenweg gesichert, Sohn. So wie Luna es wollte.

Morgen nach dem Flug, werden wir die Drachenzwerge ruhen lassen. Nach der Ruhephase, die ungefähr 4-6 Stunden dauert, marschieren wir in Richtung Erebor los." Alle waren einverstanden. Schon früh am nächsten Morgen, weckte ich alle, die mit sollten. „Bia, Kira! Weckt die anderen Drachenzwerge.", rüttelte ich beide wach. Sie blinzelten mich an und nicken. Vorsichtig weckte ich Thorin, Kili und Fili.

„Mylord Thorin! Aufwachen. Weckt euren Vater. Erkundungsflug ist das Stichwort. Ich kümmere mich um Eure Neffen." Ich rüttelte ihn, bis er reagierte. Abwesend und müde nickte er. „Herr Fili! Herr Kili! Aufstehen! SOFORT!", rüttelte ich beide gleichzeitig. Doch keine Reaktion. „Na wartet, ihr Schlafmützen", murmelte ich uns erhöhte meine Körpertemperatur so weit, dass es beiden zu warm wurde und sie verpennt aufsprangen! Ich lachte.

„Aha, so kriege ich Euch also wach!", kicherte ich noch immer. „Der Erkundungsflug steht an. Jetzt. Folgt mir." Müde tapsten sie mir hinter her und traf auf alle, die beteiligt sein würden. „Guten Morgen, alle zusammen.", sagte ich und erntete ein vielfaches Echo. Das sind noch Lora und Dora. Zwillinge.", sagte Bia, als sie die übrigen 2 Frauen vorstellte. „Lora... und Dora... Zu Euren Diensten.", sagten sie im Chor und verneigten sich tief.

„Mylady Luna, dürfen wir Euch zur Verlobung mit Mylord Thorin gratulieren?", fragten sie und sahen mich groß an. „Ja, natürlich. Gelte ich denn schon jetzt als Lady? Oder doch erst nach der Vermählung?", fragte ich verwirrt. Kili umarmte mich beruhigend. Schon jetzt giltst du als Lady. Offiziell wird der Titel, aber erst mit der Vermählung!", erklärte er mir sanft. „Danke, Herr Kili...", weiter kam ich nicht.

„Ich bin Kili. Verflixt, hör auf uns zu siezen. Benutze unsere Vornamen. Onkel Thorin, Fili und ich baten dich oft genug darum. Wie oft noch? Großvater, kannst du was machen? Erkläre du es ihr doch bitte noch mal.", hielt Kili mir ganz sanft den Mund zu und sah seinen Großvater fast schon verzweifelt, flehend an. Thorin zog mich zurück in seine Arme. Dadurch löste sich Kilis Griff von meinem Kinn und Lippen.

Die Zwillinge gratulierten allen künftigen Brautpaaren. Kira ergriff das Wort. „Das sind die 5 Männer unter den Drachenzwergen. Kian, Lorin, Borin, Gian und Lian. Lorin und Borin sind Brüder. Ebenso Kian, Gian und Lian." Die 5 wiederholten ihr Namen, gefolgt von einer Verbeugung und dem üblichen „Zu Euren Diensten." Auch von den Männern wurde uns gratuliert. Erneut bedankten wir uns.

„Also gut, Leute. Ich nehme die Königliche Familie mit. Drei davon sind schon mit mir geflogen. Wandelt Euch.", befahl ich streng und 9 Zwerge vor mir zuckten zusammen. „Ja wohl, Drachenherrin.", ertönte es gleich mehrfach. Ich wandte mich sanft an die vier verbliebenen Zwerge. „Achtet darauf, wo ihr euch festhaltet, nicht runter gucken. Herr Fili, weiß warum. Achtet bitte darauf, wo sich eure Beine befinden.

Klemmt mir nicht die Flügel ein. Neige ich mich in eine Richtung, folgt vorsichtig der Bewegung. Seid ihr zu hastig, könntet ihr runter fallen. Immer schön vorsichtig." Sie nickten. Ich wandelte mich und legte mich ganz flach hin. Thorin traute sich als erster auf meinen Rücken zu klettern. Er saß ganz vorn. „Geht das so wegen der Flügel?", fragte er sanft. Ich öffnete die Flügel und ja es ging.

„Ja, alles bestens", antwortete ich in Gedanken. Beorn hob die anderen auf meinen Rücken. „Guten Flug. Seid vorsichtig meine Freunde.", bat er. „Das sind wir, Beorn. Hab vielen Dank." Ich hob ab und neun weitere Drachen folgten mir. „Mann, ist das eine großartige Aussicht.", sagte Thrain laut. „Stimmt, Großvater. Aber es ist auch tief." „Formationsflug", ordnete ich an.

Sofort tauchten zwei Drachen im sicheren Abstand zu uns auf, die schräg hinter uns flogen. „Haltet Augen und Ohren auf. Sucht nach Unregelmäßigkeiten, die eine mögliche Gefahr für die Weiterreise darstellen können.", befahl ich. „Ja, Herrin.", kam es mehrfach zurück. Ich stieg ein wenig höher und sah den Berg am Horizont. „WOW. Diese Gegend ist herrlich.", dachte ich.

„Zeit zur Rückkehr", beschloss ich. „Ja wohl, Herrin." Ich seufzte. Kili bekam mit, dass ich zur Rückkehr ansetzte. „Vorsichtig, Luna. Leute, festhalten.", rief Kili. Ich nickte und drehte behutsam in Richtung Lager ab. Ich spürte genau, wie sich die Beine der Zwerge vorsichtig an meinen Körper schmiegten, wie sie sich mit mir zur Seite neigten. Kurz darauf landeten alle sicher.

Ich wandelte mich zurück, als die Zwerge neben mir auftauchten. Wieder fiel ich in Thorins Arme. „Luna!" „Beorn", kam es leise von mir. Er nahm Thorin und mich hoch. „Sie hatte den größten Kraftaufwand und deshalb braucht sie jetzt auch die meiste Pflege. Luna erholt sich am schnellsten.", erklärte Beorn und brachte mich in Thorins Zelt. „Kümmere dich gut um sie, Thorin.

Jetzt kannst du beweisen, dass du ihr wahrer Gefährte bist. Rege sie nicht auf.", riet Beorn, als dieser uns am Zelt runter ließ und mich sanft in Thorins Arme legte. „Danke, Beorn", sagte Thorin und legte mich auf ein Feldbett. „Immer wieder gern, mein König.", erwiderte Beorn und ging. „Luna, weißt du was er meinte?" „Ja. Wandler, wie ich, sind selten und ich war die erste Frau, die das konnte.

Deshalb sind alle Hautwechsler, Drachen und Drachenzwerge an mich gebunden. Nennen mich Herrin, Drachenherrin usw. Da wir heiraten werden, sehen in dir ihren Herren. Du bist von königlichem Geblüt und tatsächlich ein Kronprinz und Thronfolger. Für meine Leute ist es selbstverständlich, dich als Befehlshaber zu akzeptieren und respektieren.", erklärte ich. „Verstehe. Heißt das, ich kann Befehle aussprechen, die sie befolgen müssen?"

„Ja, aber nur wenn alle genau wissen, dass ich davon weiß. Mit unserer Heirat kommen einige neue Aufgaben und Pflichten auf dich zu. Ich werde, sobald ich mich erholt habe, dir die stellvertretende Befehlsgewalt geben. Zunächst frage mich. Kannst du, die Drachenzwerge bitte holen? Alle 9, wenn möglich." „Na klar Wache halten?" „Nein. Ich möchte regelmäßige Erkundungsflüge und Gänge. Sag bitte Beorn Bescheid.

Er weiß Rat." Schnell ging er und kehrte mit allen zurück inkl. Beorn. „Mylord Thorin hat gesagt, dass du regelmäßige Erkundungsflüge und Gänge befohlen hast", kam es von Dora. „Richtig. Ich werde das Gefühl der besonderen Vorsicht nicht los. Zur erhöhten Vorsicht. Geht nie allein und nur, wenn alle anderen sicher sind." „Ja wohl, Herrin. Braucht ihr zwei uns noch?", wurden wir gefragt.

„Nein. Weckt uns in 6 Stunden.", sagt Thorin weise. „Ja wohl, Herr. Damit ließen sie uns allein. Thorin strahlte. „Das klappt ja wirklich!" Ich nickte und er legte sich zu mir. Schloss zuvor das Zelt, damit wir unsere Ruhe hatten. Sanft schloss er die Arme um mich, so dass mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Behutsam drehte er sich so, das Thorin über mir aufragte. „Was ist los?", fragte ich und schon beugte er sich sanft zu mir runter.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 09 Erster Kuss und die Elben

Luna

Kam mir ganz nah. So nah, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut fühlen konnte. „So lange wir nicht miteinander schlafen, können wir tun und lassen, was wir wollen. Ich bin der zweite in der Thronfolge und somit habe ich es etwas leichter.", erklärte er, kam mir immer näher und näher. Bis ich begann ihm mit meinem Kopf immer mehr entgegen zu kommen.

Irgendwann lagen unsere Lippen warm und weich aufeinander. Langsam schob Thorin mich ins Kissen zurück und erhöhte sanft den Druck auf meinen Mund. Unsere Lippen begannen miteinander zu tanzen. Atemlos lösten wir den Kuss. „Unser erster Kuss.", flüsterte Thorin. „Ja, wie wahr. Der erste Kuss meines Lebens.", erwiderte ich. „Bei mir auch. Meine Neffen sind da anders, als ich. Sie haben öfter geküsst und geliebt, als ich zählen kann.

Aber erst jetzt, haben sie die wahre Liebe gefunden. Ich habe nie zuvor geliebt oder geküsst. Ausnahme: Meine Schwester. Ich möchte, das unsere Hochzeitsnacht etwas Besonderes wird." „Auch ich nie zuvor geküsst oder geliebt, denn nur meine einzig wahre Liebe wird das je dürfen." Verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen. Kurz darauf lösten wir uns und schliefen ein. Fest in die Arme des anderen geschmiegt.

Thorin wurde von Fili geweckt, doch ich schlief tief und fest. Fili trug mich raus und gab mich in Beorns Obhut, bis Thorin mich holen komme. Thorin erlaubte Beorn über uns zu wachen, mich weiterhin zu tragen. Wir kamen gut voran. Als ich aufwachte suchte ich sofort Thorin. „Thorin, Luna ist wach.", rief Beorn. „Gut, lass sie bitte runter. Ich danke dir." Der Elbenweg war vollständig mit Zwergensymbolen markiert worden.

Rasch hatte ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen. „Danke." „Sehr gern." Thorin zog mich mit sich. „Du Schlafmütze. Fili brachte dich zu Beorn. Kili möchte dich was fragen.", erzählte er fröhlich drauf los. Wir kamen rasch vorwärts und das Heer stoppte, als wir vorn ankamen. Elben versperrten uns den Weg. „Kili, ich habe sie und sie ist wach.", sagte Thorin leise auf Khuzdûl. „Zwergensprache!", tönte es uns entgegen.

„Luna, kannst du uns helfen?", fragte Kili. „Wobei?" „Das wir weiterziehen können." „Herr Kili, wo ist Euer Großvater?", fragte ich und wir sprachen die ganze Zeit Khuzdûl. „Er ist etwa drei Reihen vor uns." Ich griff mir beide. Thorin und Kili. „Mitkommen, sofort." Fili folgte uns mit den beiden Frauen. Wir wühlten uns durch und traten neben Thrain. „Thranduil, Legolas und Tauriel", sagte ich und alle drei sahen mich an.

„Luna? Was machst du bei den Zwergen?" „Wo sind meine Drachenzwerge? Holt sie sofort.", befahl ich schreiend nach hinten. Wieder auf Khuzdûl. Beorn samt Familie folgte den angeforderten Zwergen. „Was ich mache ist einfach. Ich reise mit meinem künftigen Gemahl und seiner Familie. Thranduil, wir sind Verbündete. Mich verbindet eine enge Freundschaft mit Legolas. Deshalb bitte ich Euch, schließt Euch uns an.

Ich weiß, dass Legolas und Tauriel mir folgen werden. Ganz gleich, ob mit oder ohne Euer wohlwollen. Nutzt die Chance Eurem Sohn nahe zu sein. Seid ihm ein Vorbild in Sachen Mut, Ehre und Kampfkunst. Ihr seid ein Meister mit dem Langschwert. Einst habt ihr König Thror, die Treue geschworen. Seine 4 männlichen Erben stehen hier vor Euch. Einer davon ist mein Verlobter." „Nun gut, Luna. Wir folgen Euch.

Sogar Drachenzwerge und Hautwechsler sind bei Euch. Ich kannte deine Eltern, Luna. Schwor ihnen am Sterbebett, egal wann ihr Hilfe anfordert, diesem Ruf zu folgen. Wer sind die Erben Thrors?" „Danke. Thranduil, erlaubt mir Euch miteinander bekannt zu machen. Das ist Thrors Sohn. Mylord Thrain." Eine gegenseitige Verbeugung erfolgte. „Das ist Mylord Thorin Eichenschild, Thrains Sohn."

Die gleiche Geste wurde getauscht. „Die Herren Fili und Kili. Sie sind die Urenkel Thrors." Das gleiche nochmal bei Legolas, der Tauriel, als seine künftige Gemahlin vorstellte. Nun wurden Bia und Kira als künftige Ehefrauen von Fili und Kili vorgestellt. „Wen heiratest du, Luna?" „Mich", platzte Thorin höflich hervor. Ich schmiegte mich sanft in seine Arme.

„Thranduil, darf ich Euch mit meinem Lebensretter bekannt machen? Euch natürlich auch Legolas und Tauriel." „Das ist Beorn. Ein sehr und treuer Freund von mir. Bei ihm sind seine Gemahlin Dana, seine Tochter Nikita und sein Sohn Belin. Es gibt vier weitere Lebensretter, die noch nicht hier sind. Zwei weitere wussten, die stärkste Medizin überhaupt anzuwenden. Herr Elrond von Bruchtal und der Istari Radagast."

Wir zogen begleitet von drei Elbenheeren unter der Führung von Thranduil, Elrond und Haldir weiter. Ich kannte alle drei seit ungefähr 50 Jahren. Ich erzählte, was ich wusste und erntete besorgte Blicke. Als ich erzählte, dass wir alle, wenn wir leben wollten, Smaug bräuchten, waren sie entsetzt. „Er ist ein Ungeheuer.", sagte Haldir. „Ach Mellon Haldir. Smaug hasst Orks mehr, als irgendwas sonst auf der Welt.

Vor allem jene, die ihm einst Heimat und Familie stahlen. Diese versuchen nun an den Erebor zu kommen, wegen seiner strategischen Lage und der Reichtümer, da geglaubt wird, dass es keine lebenden Erben gibt, die den Erebor für sich, die Familie und das Volk einfordern können. Es gibt sogar 4 lebende Erben. Mit Mylord Thorins Schwester, die Mutter der Herren Fili und Kili eigentlich 5 rechtmäßige Erben.

Nun mit den 3 Verlobungen steigt die Zahl der Erben auf 8. Niemand zerschlägt so leicht die Blutlinie von Durin, dem Unsterblichen. Die Reisegruppe ist 10 Zwerge groß. Ebenfalls alles, mögliche, Erben. Damit wären wir bei 18. Gloin ist verheiratet, hat einen Sohn. Macht also 20 mögliche Thronerben. Was sagt Euch das, Mellon Haldir?" „Das du, wie immer, Recht hast." „Vergiss Dain Eisenfuß mit Frau und Kind nicht.

Also 23.", grinste Thorin. „Schickt nach allen Zwergenlords. Jetzt, Liebster. So verschmelzen immer mehr Heere zu einem einzigen." „Haldir, schickt nach Streicher, Gondor und Rohan. Sie schworen mir einen Eid, dessen Erfüllung ich nun einfordere. Gandalf, schickt nach den Adlern. Ich werde selbst noch Verstärkung herbei rufen, wozu ich aber den Erebor brauche, als Klangverstärker.

Größe und Tiefe sind perfekt dazu. Sichtbar und akustisch. Dann werden etwa 40 Drachen dazu kommen, darunter meine 4 Lebensretter.", zählte ich auf. Erteile Befehle. Legolas sah mich groß an. „Du hast die Aura einer Königin." „Danke, Mellon Legolas." „Was bedeutet Mellon?", wollte Thrain wissen. „Es ist das einzige elbische Wort, das ich je hörte und lernte. Es bedeutet Freund oder aber auch Bruder.

Je nachdem, wie der Sprecher zum angesprochenen steht. Stimmt doch, oder Legolas?" „Ja, völlig richtig erklärt. Mellon kann auch Sohn heißen." Thranduil nickte. „Ja. Mellon Legolas." „Wie steht Ihr zu Legolas?", fragte Kira höflich nach. „Ich bin sein Vater." „Verzeiht. Ich wollte niemandem schaden mit meiner Frage aus Unwissenheit heraus." „Alles gut, junge Prinzessin.", beruhigte Thranduil sanft.

Kili grinste. „Kira ist tatsächlich eine Prinzessin, meine Verlobte." Sichtlich stolz war er auf sie. Fili lachte. „Ja, so ist es. Bia ist meine Verlobte und ich liebe sie sehr." Bia errötete. Leises Gelächter erklang. Smaugs Gedanken mich mittlerweile. **„Ich bin so einsam."** **„Smaug? Bist du das? Ich heiße Luna und bin eine Drachenzwergin. Die Fürstin aller Drachen, Wandler und Drachenzwerge.**

 **Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe."** , dachte ich. **„Ja, ich bin Smaug. Wie kann ich helfen?"** **„Gut. Hör zu. Im Erebor soll es den Arkenstein geben. Finde ihn und zerstöre ihn, bitte. Ich flehe dich an. Tu es. Es wird sehr viele Leben retten, wenn du es tust. Aber sage es niemandem, solange du lebst."** **„Ein Befehl?"** **„Ja, Smaug. Ich habe eine sehr wichtige Information für dich.**

 **Bald bin ich am Erebor. Kann ich dich dann bitte sprechen?"** **„Natürlich, Eure Hoheit. Gute Reise"** **„Danke, Ach Smaug. Egal was passiert schwöre mir, dass du nur angreifst, wenn ich es sage."**


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10 Smaug, Aragorn und Theoden

Luna

„Ja, Hoheit. Bei meinem Leben und meiner Ehre." „Vielen Dank." „Gern geschehen." „Luna? Alles gut?" „Ja, Herr Kili. Ich kann in Gedanken mit anderen sprechen. Fragt Euren Onkel, wenn ihr es nicht glaubt. Gedanken abblocken kann ich auch." „Mit wem hast du geredet?" „Smaug. Er weiß es nicht, dass Drachen das können. Er wird denken, er habe geträumt. Aber er weiß, dass wenn er den Schwur bricht, den er mir gab, ist sein Leben verwirkt und seine Drachenehre ist ruiniert.

Andere Drachen töten jene ohne Ehre. Er wird sich davor hüten und helfen. Er ist einsam." „Oh! Also haben auch Drachen eine Ehre? Wieso nahm er uns den Erebor, tötete viele von uns?", fragte Thorin. „Ach, Liebster. Zu der Zeit überfielen Orks seine Heimat, töteten seine Familie und Sippe. Er trauert bis heute um all die, die er einst liebte. Er suchte nach Zuflucht. Er hat geglaubt, der Erebor sei unbewohnt.

Smaug war auf der Flucht vor Orks. Hört ihn an, wenn wir da sind. Ich bin seine Befehlhabende Fürstin. Seine Herrin, der er gehorchen muss." „Verstehe.", erwiderten Fili und Kili zeitgleich mit Onkel und Großvater. „Luna, Smaug hier.", dröhnte es in meinem Kopf. „Was gibt es?" „Der Stein war hier. Auftrag ausgeführt." „Danke schön. Ruhe dich aus. Schon bald wirst du die Kräfte brauchen, mein treuer Freund.", lobte ich ihn.

„Heißt das, ich nie mehr allein?" „Richtig, aber Ich bin verlobt. Einem Zwergenmann versprochen. MEINE Wahl übrigens. Er heißt Thorin und ist seit Geburt ein Kronprinz." „Euer Gemahl, Hoheit, ist dann mein Befehlshaber, oder?" „Ja, das ist er." „Wie lauten Eure Befehle?" „Oh! Ähm. Nun ja. Kannst du unbemerkt aus dem Erebor raus? Mach ja nichts kaputt. Kannst du Erkundungsflüge machen? Leise und unbemerkt von jedermann, wie ein Windhauch?"

„Ja, Herrin. Von wo kommt ihr?" „Aus Richtung Düsterwald mit einem riesigen Heer. Wir wollen helfen, Esragoth, Thal und den Erebor, der durch seine Lage und dem Reichtum darin, von Feinden begehrt wird, zu beschützen. Finde eine Stelle im Erebor, wo ICH ein akustisches und ein sichtbares Drachensignal versenden kann. Der Erebor wird gebraucht. Halte ihn, verteidige ihn, Smaug.

Greife keine Städte oder Dörfer an." „Ja wohl, Herrin. Ich kümmere mich um alles." „Danke schön, treuer Freund." „Luna?" „Smaug hat sich gemeldet. Er sucht nach einer Stelle im Erebor, wo ich die Signale senden kann. Ich habe gesagt, wir wollen helfen zu verteidigen. Auch Erkundungsflüge habe ich ihm aufgetragen. Ebenso den Berg zu halten, zu verteidigen." „Gut. Wo sind die Orklegionen jetzt?

Etwa schon da?" „Nein, noch in Mordor und Gundabad. Ich hoffe, all unsere Verbündeten, die wir riefen kommen auch. Smaug weiß um das Heer. Er sieht es, als willkommene Hilfe. Wir brauchen ihn LEBEND und UNVERSEHRT! ER steht unter dem Kommando von Mylord Thorin UND mir!", mache ich energisch klar und verlasse als erste den Düsterwald. „Warte!", rief Thorin und holte mich ein. „Liebste, warum so sauer?"

Besorgt mustert er mich. „Ich weiß, dass fast ganz Mittelerde seinen Tod will, weil er auf der Flucht vor Orks, viel zerstörte und noch mehr tötete. Seine Gedanken tun weh. So einsam ist er. Wir, Liebster, sind alles, was ihn am Leben halten kann. Er freut sich über Befehle. Über die Aufgaben. Ich spüre seinen Eifer, alles richtig zu machen. Er will UNS nicht enttäuschen. Wie ein Kind, das sich am Wiegenfesttag auf Besuch und Geschenke freut. So glücklich ist er."

Nun küsst Thorin mich vor dem ganzen Heer. Viele pfeifen, klatschen oder jubeln. Ein Räuspern lässt uns den Kuss lösen. Fili. „Bei meinem Barte. Wurde ja mal Zeit. Alles andere wartet wie, bei Kili und mir, bis zur Hochzeitsnacht." „Schon klar, Jungs. Ich möchte sie nur im Arm halten oder ab und zu mal einen Kuss. Mehr nicht, denn ich kann warten.", erklärt er seinen Neffen trotzig und bot diesen damit erfolgreich die Stirn. „Der Zwerg hat mehr Mut als Vater und Neffen zusammen.

Dazu ist er für sein Alter sehr weise. Er wäre der perfekte König für alle Zwerge und Drachen, da er die Drachenfürstin ehelichen wird.", rief Gandalf und Thorin wehrte ab. „Ich als König? Nein, danke. Lieber ein Drachenfürst und dafür die Liebe meiner Frau." „Ein weiterer Grund. Ein König ist bescheiden, bodenständig, volksnah und demütig. Die anderen vor und nach dir in der Thronfolge können eine Menge von dir lernen, Thorin." „Gandalf. Werden die Adler kommen?" „Ja, vollzählig." „Liebster.

Wie lauten die Antworten der Zwergenlords?" „Sie kommen und schließen sich uns an." „Sehr gut. Wo ist Mellon Haldir?", rief ich lautstark. „Hier!", schrie Haldir. „Mellon, Haldir!" Schuldbewusst sah er mich an. „Wo sind Streicher, die Waldläufer und die Heere von Rohan und Gondor?" „Unterwegs. Alle drei Heere sind dem Ruf gefolgt." „Danke, Haldir.", sagte ich und umarmte den Elb, der vor mir kniete. „Gerne."

Zwei Tagesmärsche später erreichten wir eine Große freie Fläche. Die Heere verschmolzen mit unserem. Wir waren nun groß genug um zu kämpfen. 8 Zwergenheere, drei Menschenheere, Waldläufer, Rohan und Gondor, drei Elbenheere, angeführt von Haldir, Thranduil und Elrond. Ein Adlerheer und ein Drachenheer würden noch dazu kommen. Am Ende würden wir aus 16 Heeren bestehen.

Die Anführer wurden vorgestellt. „Das ist, liebe Luna, Streicher, ein Waldläufer.", begann Haldir. „Irgendwoher kenne ich Euer Gesicht. Sagt mir Euren Namen. Wo seid ihr geboren?" Er kniete vor mir. „Aragorn ist mein Name. Geboren wurde ich in Gondor." „Ich kannte Euren Vater. Deshalb kamt ihr mir bekannt vor. Ihr seid Arathorn, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Größe, Statur und ja sogar die Stimme.

Haldir, wo ist der Anführer aus Gondor?" „Tod, Luna. Er bekam Fieber auf der Reise." „Gut, gut. Also los. Aragorn, wähle zwei Befehlshaber für Gondors Heer weise. Wo ist Rohans Anführer?" „Hier, Luna. Das ist König Theoden von Rohan." Selbst der König kniet vor mir. „Mylady, ich bin erfreut darüber, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Als der König meine Hand nehmen wollte, um einen Handkuss darauf zu setzten, hatte er Thorins Dolchklinge an der Kehle.

„Rührt meine Verlobte nicht an.", drohte er böse klingend. „Thorin, bleib ruhig. Bei Menschen ist es ein Zeichen des Respektes einer Lady die HAND zu küssen.", besänftigte Haldir den wütenden Zwerg vor sich. „Nun gut. Bei uns Zwergen dürfen das nur Ehegatten und die königliche Familie. Ich bin Kronprinz Thorin, aus Durins Geschlecht.", sagte er in scharfem Tonfall.

„Verstehe. Vergebt mir. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.", sagte Theoden und erhob sich sachte. Er ist jung und stark. Zwei Wochen später trafen wir am Erebor ein und erklommen eine Steintreppe. Das Heer immer uns nach. Als die Tür offen war, ging ich mit Bilbo rein. Legolas, Haldir, Thranduil und Elrond bat ich niemanden hinein zu lassen, ehe sie nicht das Signal bekämen. „Bilbo, warte hier. Ich gehe allein vor, du folgst mir. Tu so, als seist du einer meiner Diener, okay?" Er nickte. Also huschte ich los. „Smaug? Smaug, wo bist du, treuer Freund. Ich bin es Luna, die Drachenfürstin."

Ich stand am Rande einer Treppe und sah das Gold, in dem Smaug badete. Ich ging weiter und sah hinauf. Da erhob sich der Drache aus all dem Gold. „Smaug?", fragte ich und er antwortete tatsächlich. „Hoheit, Luna. Schön Euch kennenzulernen." „Freut mich auch sehr, Smaug."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 Der Erebor, die Verstärkung und der Angriff

Luna

Bilbos Schritte waren zu hören. „Herrin?", rief er. „Smaug, das ist mein treuester Diener, Bilbo." „Sehr erfreut", ertönte Smaugs Stimme. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Smaug. Euer künftiger Gemahl fragt, ob es Euch gut, Herrin." „Ja, sagt ihm, er soll mit dem Heer leise und gut überlegt herein kommen. Geht nun." „Ja, Herrin." Schon war Bilbo weg. Ich wandelte mich vor Smaugs Augen.

„Ihr seid wahrhaftig, meine Herrin." „Ja, so ist es. Zeig mir die Stelle, wo ich das Signal senden kann. Du wirst dem Heer kein Haar krümmen. Das ist ein Befehl, Smaug." „Ja, Herrin. Hier entlang.", bat er und ging voran. Kurz vor den Schmieden war es soweit. Ich holte tief Luft und brüllte so laut ich konnte. Mehrfach sogar. Ich richtete mich zur vollen Größe auf und bündelte das Signal. Vier Farben sendete ich ab. Rot = Feuer, Hellblau = Luft, Dunkelblau = Wasser und Braun = Erde.

Auch das sendete ich mehrfach. „Danke, Smaug. Folge mir bitte." Er gehorchte. Das Heer sammelte sich im Berg. „Der ganze Berg hat gezittert, bei dem Brüllen, Liebste.", sagte Thorin und erklomm meinen Rücken. „Es war Ohrenbetäubend laut.", grinste Fili. Thorin verließ meinen Rücken wieder und ich wandelte mich zurück. Sofort stützte Thorin mich. „Smaug, mach den Haupteingang zum Berg frei.

Verletzte niemanden.", befahl ich laut. Der Berg warf ein Echo. „Helfen wir ihm.", rief Theoden und viele stimmten dem zu. Drei Stunden später war der Eingang frei. Alle halfen das Gold zu sortieren und einzulagern. Diamanten, Smaragde, Saphire und Rubine wurden ebenfalls sortiert und gelagert. Mit Smaug musste ich dringend reden. „Smaug? Folge mir bitte." „Ja, Herrin." Thorin folgte uns sanft. „Smaug, treuer Freund, wir haben ein Problem. Azog und ein weiterer Gundabad Ork versammeln Legionen.

In Mordor und Gundabad. Sie kommen her und wollen den Erebor und Durins Linie auslöschen. Nur mit dir können wir siegen, sonst sind wir alle dem Tode geweiht. Bitte hilf uns. Du hegst den größten Hass auf Orks. Bist stark, klug und kampferfahren.", erzählte ich und er sah mich geschockt an. „Die Lage des Berges ist der Grund für den Angriff, oder Herrin?" „Ja. So ist es. Hilfst du uns? Durins Linie und ich werden dich dafür belohnen." „Ja, ich helfe. Nie wieder will ich einsam sein." „In Ordnung.

Bewähre dich und ich lasse mir für deine Treue was einfallen." Damit war Smaug einverstanden. Wir kehrten zum Heer zurück. Alle Heerführer und Thrain wurden vorgestellt. Ich stellte Smaug auch meinem künftigen Ehegatten vor. Vorsichtig verneigte sich der riesige Drache vor ihm. Auch Beorn lernte Smaug kennen. „Smaug, halte draußen bitte nach den anderen Drachen Ausschau und informiere mich über deren Eintreffen. Ach noch was. Du greifst NICHT an. Weder Mensch noch Tier.

Keine Dörfer oder Städte. Ganz besonders KEINE Drachen. Ist das klar?", bat ich streng. „Ja, Herrin.", kam es zurück und ich fühlte Smaugs Freude helfen zu dürfen. Das Heer beschloss ihm zu helfen, was der Drache erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. Es dauerte drei volle Tage bis Theoden angerannt kam. „Lady Luna. Die Drachen sind da. Smaug traute sich nicht durch das um ihn versammelte, Heer zu laufen. Er will niemanden verletzten und fragte mich höflich, ob ich Euch informieren würde.

Natürlich sagte ich dies zu, weshalb ich, anstatt Smaug, vor Euch stehe." „Gut. Vielen Dank, Theoden. Geh und informiere Kili, Fili, Thrain und Thorin. Bring sie zu den Drachen. Ich werde dort, vermutlich in Drachengestalt, auf euch alle warten.", bat ich und zog an Theodens Ärmel, damit er sich hinkniet. Dies tat er mit Vergnügen, wie ich erfreut feststellte. „Was ist denn, Mylady?"

„Ich möchte mich für Eure Hilfe und das Vertrauen in uns bedanken. Ihr seid ein Mann von Ehre. Ich fühle mich geehrt Euch bei uns zu wissen. Vielen Dank für alles.", offenbarte ich meine Beweggründe und umarmte den verblüfften König ganz sanft. Noch vorsichtiger erwiderte er die Geste und meinte: „Immer wieder gern. Wann immer ihr Hilfe braucht, lasst es mich wissen." Ich nickte und löste mich aus Theodens Armen. Dann ging er, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Ich dagegen wandelte mich und verließ den Berg. Sofort fielen mir die 40 neuen Drachen auf und darunter waren zu meiner Freude Nika, Tonia, Skyla und Ozeanus. Behutsam bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch das Heer. Schnell gaben sie den Weg frei und schlossen ihn sofort hinter mir wieder. Bei den anderen angekommen verneigten sich die Drachen vor mir. Ich wandelte mich zurück und lehnte mich an Legolas, der mir am nächsten stand. „Das wandeln strengt dich an, stimmt's?", fragte dieser mich besorgt. „Ja, Legolas." Ich sah die Drachen an. „Erhebt Euch, meine treuen Freunde.", bat ich und Ozeanus, als der Ranghöchste gehorchte, als erster.

Alle anderen folgten ihm sofort. „Hallo, Luna.", dröhnte mir die Stimme des Wasserdrachen entgegen. „Hallo, ihr Lieben. Wurdet ihr gut behandelt, seid Eurer Ankunft?" „Ja. Sehr gut sogar. Ich freue mich dich wohlauf zu sehen.", erklang Tonias feurige Stimme. „Sehr gut. Lass mich runter, Legolas. Könntest du nach Theoden, Thrain, Fili, Kili und Thorin gucken gehen? Bitte." Legolas gehorchte und nickte stumm. „Danke, Mellon Legolas." Sofort umarmte ich Tonia.

„Ich bin auch erfreut Euch alle lebend und gesund hier zu sehen. Mellon bedeutet übrigens Freund.", erklärte ich, während ich auch Nika, Ozeanus, Skyla und Smaug umarmte. „Da kommt Theoden!", rief Legolas. „...und er bringt noch mehr Gäste mit.", fügte er im gleichen Atemzug hinzu. Ich wirbelte herum. Erstaunt zog ich die Luft ein. „Radagast? Saruman? Herrin Galadriel? Aber das sind ja Pallando und Alatar, die blauen Zauberer! Jetzt haben die Orks ein ernsthaftes Problem! 4 weitere Zauberer und die mächtigste Elbin in ganz Mittelerde schließen sich uns an."

Nika stupste mich an. „Luna, wer sind die vier Zwerge?" Ihre Stimme klang erdig, also recht tief für eine weibliche Stimme. „Das sind Thrors Erben. Einen davon habe ich zum Gemahl gewählt." „Oh! Wann soll die Vermählung sein?", fragte mich Skyla. Auch ihre Stimme klang nach ihrem Element. Genau wie bei Ozeanus. Er klang wässrig, Skyla dagegen wie ein Lufthauch, der einem in den Ohren rauscht.

„Luna, Liebste.", rief Thorin mir entgegen und küsste, vor versammelter Mannschaft, als er mich erreichte. Wir brachen rasch den Kuss. „Ich habe dich vermisst.", grinste er mich liebevoll an. „Ich dich auch, Liebster." Jetzt errötete er doch glatt, was alle kichern ließ. Schnell beruhigten sich alle. Die Adler trafen auch ein. Nun planten wir die Vorgehensweise, um auch Thal und die Seestadt, namens Esragoth, zu beschützen.

Es bildeten sich Teams, die alles sorgfältigst auskundschafteten und noch sorgfältiger vorbereiteten. Nur eine Woche später brach die Hölle über uns herein und das 2 Orkheer griff, durch von Werwürmern geschaffenen Löchern, aus dem Untergrund an. Wir Drachen begrüßten, in 2 Gruppen zu je 21, die Orks mit Drachenfeuer. **„Oh Gott, Gandalf! Schaff Thrain, Thorin, Fili und Kili vom Schlachtfeld. Azog greift den Rabenberg an und sein Sohn Bolg den Berg.**

 **SOFORT! Rasch, eile dich! Nimm Bilbo mit."** , dachte ich panisch. **„Mach ich."** , schnappte ich seinen Gedanken auf. **„Danke"** Ozeanus dachte: **„Geh, Luna. Hilf Gandalf. Wir schaffen das. Nimm Smaug mit. Der kann Euch schützen."** **„Ist gut. Vielen Dank."** Ich wand mich ab und grollte: **„Komm, Smaug"** **„Ja, Herrin."**

Sofort erhoben wir uns in die Luft, pflückten Gandalf und Bilbo vom Schlachtfeld, welche erschrocken aufschrien. Behutsam setzten wir sie auf dem Rabenberg ab und landeten. Uns bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Nur Thorin stand noch. Fili, Kili und Thrain lagen in ihrem vermischten Blut dicht beieinander. Ich wandelte mich zurück und stürzte auf sie zu. „Nein! Bleibt bei mir! Verlasst mich nicht."

Smaugs Schnauze berührte meine Schulter. **„Luna, Thrain. Er will reden. Ich wache hier solange."** **„Danke, mein treuer Freund."** Ich kroch vorsichtig zu Thrain. „Mylord, ihr müsst leben. Kämpft.", bat ich zitternd. „Rette meinen Sohn. Bitte." „Gut. Aber ihr kämpft mit Kili und Fili. Lebt." Ich stand auf und sah nach Thorin. Sah ihn seitlich zu mir stehen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12 Smaugs Hilfe, der Sieg und die Zukunft

Luna

Sein Blick huschte erleichtert zu seinen Angehörigen. Er fixierte wieder Azog und Smaug fraß kurzerhand Bolg, der an die drei schwer verwundeten Durinssöhne wollte. „NEIN", schrie Azog. Das reichte um mich ungesehen an Thorin heran zu pirschen. Gandalf und Bilbo halfen Smaug Wache zu halten. Azog drehte sich zu Thorin um und hob das Schwert um den Kronprinzen zu töten.

Ich nahm Anlauf und warf Thorin um und dachte: **„Jetzt Smaug. Töte Azog"** Mit aller Kraft hielt ich Thorin, der zu meinem puren Entsetzen, ebenfalls schwer verletzt war, unten. Er lag unter mir. Ich gab ihn nicht frei. Jedoch sahen wir beide wie Smaug gegen Azog Feuer spie und ihn dann fraß. **„Igitt. Nie wieder steht Ork auf dem Speiseplan. Die schmecken abscheulich."**

Ich lachte auf und kriegte mich nicht mehr ein. „Was ist so witzig?", wollte Thorin zunehmend schwächer, wissen. „Smaug. Er dachte gerade, das er nie wieder Ork auf der Speisekarte will. Die würden abscheulich schmecken.", erklärte ich, als ich ruhig genug dafür war. Selbst Thorin grinste schwach. Sofort gab ich ihn frei. Gandalf eilte zu Thorin und ich zu Thrain. „Mylord Thrain. Euer Sohn lebt, aber er ist verletzt!"

„Danke, Luna." Dann wurde Thrain bewusstlos. **„Smaug, schnell bring Thrain zu den anderen. Sag ihnen sie sollen den König genauso retten, wie einst mich. Sofort. Gib die Info raus, dass dies auch bei Thorin, Fili und Kili gemacht werden muss. Such Beorn. Er soll dort helfen. Du brauchst Radagast und Herrn Elrond.**

 **Eile dich rasch."** **„Ja, Herrin."** Bia und Kira kamen auch. **„NEIN!"** , schrien beide. **„Los helft mir, bringt die Männer nach unten. Folgt Smaug."** Dann wurde ich zum Drachen und nahm Gandalf und Bilbo auf meinen Rücken und Thorin behutsam in meine Klaue. Ich flog traurig über das Schlachtfeld und landete bei den anderen, legte Thorin ab, während meine Begleiter meinen Rücken verließen. Ich brüllte donnernd auf.

Der Schmerz tobte in mir. **„Vernichten wir die flüchtenden Orks. Die Adler helfen uns."** , hallte meine wütende, schmerzverzerrte Stimme übers Schlachtfeld. Es dauerte vier Tage, dann waren alle vernichtet. Ich kehrte mit dem vollzähligen Team zurück. Auch alle Adler haben überlebt. Ich erfuhr, nach meiner Rückwandlung, das Thrain noch kämpft, aber dafür haben Thorin, Fili und Kili überlebt und noch wichtiger sich gewandelt. Jetzt war alles gut.

Niemand kann das Geschlecht der Durins mehr auslöschen. Diese Fähigkeiten werden weiter vererbt, da es die Gene verändert. Egal, wie viele Generationen aus der Linie Thorins, Filis oder Kilis hervorgehen gehen werden. Verletzten kann man sie, aber nicht töten und sie werden deutlich älter, als normalerweise. Erst nach zwei Wochen war klar, dass Thrain überlebt, da er sich wandelte.

Die Genesung ging bei allen vier gut voran und Thorin war als einziger kräftig genug, für wenige Minuten aufzustehen um sich an die Betten von Thrain, Fili und Kili zu setzen. Auch ich wachte zusammen mit Kira und Bia an den königlichen Krankenbetten, damit Thorin genug Schlaf bekam. Er langweilte sich. Die Heere hatten sich zusammen geschlossen und betreuten gemeinsam, die Verletzten. Schickten die Toten heimwärts. Die Adler und Drachen übernahmen dies.

Alle Völker vereinten ihre Heilkräuter und Heiler. Jeder half jedem. Nebenbei begann man mit dem Wiederaufbau des Erebors. Auch da packten alle kräftig mit an, selbst Bilbo. Er flog zusammen mit Gandalf und den beiden Drachen Skyla und Nika, die am friedlichsten sind, in die blauen Berge und holten dort Dis, Thorins Schwester und meine künftige Schwägerin, sowie Gloins Frau und Sohn ab.

Bilbo hatte den Auftrag sich um Dis zu kümmern. Gandalf hatte mit Gloin abgesprochen, sich persönlich um dessen Familie zu kümmern. „Da ist Skyla! Und dort ist Nika!", rief Thorin, der auch schon für kurze Zeit an die frische Luft durfte. Ebenso wie Fili. Kili war jetzt gut ansprechbar und über längere Zeit wach. Nur Thrain schlief noch viel und war kaum ansprechbar. Ihn hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen!

Ich freute mich sehr, über die Rückkehr der Drachen. Derweil brachten Bia und Kira, die maulenden Zwerge wieder ins Bett. Kurz darauf standen alle vor mir. Zuerst widmete ich mich den Drachen. „Danke, Nika und Skyla. Ihr seid die besten.", lobte ich und strich ihnen über die Schnauzen. Auch Dis und Gimli taten dies. Bedankten sich. Gimlis Mutter tat es zögernd. „Nur Mut. Wir sind nicht gefährlich. Es sei denn, unsere Fürstin befiehlt es. Immer wieder gern, Herrin. Wenn ihr erlaubt, würden wir gern weiter helfen gehen.", kam es von Nika. Skyla nickte zustimmend. „Ja, geht nur.

Denkt dran. Niemandem Angst zu machen oder zu schaden." „Ja, Herrin." Damit waren sie weg. Ich wurde vorgestellt und es wurde erklärt, dass ich die Drachenfürstin sei und das ich Thorin heiraten werde, da Thorin selbst die Gemahlswahl ausgerufen hatte. Auch das Fili und Kili heiraten würden, gab Gandalf bekannt. Das dafür aber Thrain verantwortlich sei. Alle folgten uns. Bilbo suchte mit Gloins Familie den Ehemann und Vater. Gandalf führte die schweigsame Dis zum Krankenzimmer.

Dort fiel sie Thorin in die Arme. Streichelte sein Haar, küsste seine Wange. Danach waren erst Fili und Kili dran, bevor sie das vierte Bett sah. Neugierig sah sie sich den schlafenden Patienten an. „War Mylord Thrain wach?", fragte ich. „Nein, Liebste. Vater schläft nur." Da erkannte Dis den Zwerg vor sich. „V-A-T-E-R!?" „Ja, Schwesterherz. Meine Verlobte Luna fand ihn und führte die Familie zusammen.

Sie rettete uns, vieren, zusammen mit dem Drachen Smaug das Leben. Dabei hatten die zwei allerdings Hilfe. Viel Hilfe.", erklärte Thorin, ihr warm klingend und voller Geduld. „DU hast ihn gefunden? Bei Durin! Ich dachte, ich sehe ihn nie wieder. Danke, für alles und willkommen in der Familie." Ich winkte ab und errötete, während sie mich umarmte und drückte. Sie sah sich interessiert die Narben in meinem Gesicht an.

„Du musst viel Kampferfahrung haben, bei all den Überbleibseln." „Sie meinte die Narben, auf deiner Haut." „Ja, richtig. Nicht alle Narben sind aus Kämpfen. Danke, dass ihr mich so herzlich aufnehmt. Ich kenne Eure Familie mittlerweile ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren und bis heute sieze ich noch immer alle, was nicht nur Euren Söhnen missfällt, sondern auch Eurem Bruder. Von Eurem Vater will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, den ich jetzt ungefähr acht Jahre kenne.

Auch ihm gefällt, das siezen so gar nicht." Sie lachte auf. „Ja, so kenne ich meine Familie. Dann lernte Dis Kira und Bia kennen. Sie umarmten einander und Dis kümmert sich rührend um ihren Vater.

Monate später...

Die Ringe für unsere Hochzeiten sind geschmiedet und die Brautkleider fertig gestellt. Kili heiratete als erster seine Kira. Vier Monate später traten Fili und Bia vor den Altar, da war Kira bereits im 4 Monat schwanger.

Als dann auch noch Bias Schwangerschaft bekannt wurde, gerieten Thorin und ich unter Druck. Zuvor wurde Thrain offiziell gekrönt und vier Wochen, bevor Kilis Baby zur Welt kam, heirateten Thorin und ich ganz romantisch und wie es sich für eine Drachenfürstin gehörte. Mit allen Untertanen, die für uns Spalier standen. Thrain führte mich auf meinen Wunsch hin zum Altar, wo ich Thorin kurz darauf das Ja-Wort gab. Auch ich wurde schwanger, da war Kilis Tochter Nalia vier Monate alt.

Filis Sohn wurde geboren, als ich im 6 Monat war. Er hieß Frerin, benannt nach Thorins totem Bruder. Ich bekam Zwillinge. Ein Mädchen, das wir nach meiner Mutter Meera nannten und unser Sohn wurde Thrain getauft. Auch die Ausbildung für Thrain, Thorin, Fili und Kili verlief gut. Ich genoss es total mit meinem Mann, die Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen und hoffte, auf eine glückliche Zukunft für all unsere Freunde und Familienmitglieder.

Nicht ahnend, dass die Zukunft, wieder eine Menge Unheil bereithält. Das die Zukunft von Mittelerde in Gefahr sein würde. Auch Smaug verliebte sich in Nika und wurde glücklich. Er blieb stets in meiner Nähe...

THE END


End file.
